


俗气

by ZoeD



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeD/pseuds/ZoeD
Relationships: Tsukishiro Kanato/Miya Rurika
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

男役性转

\-------------------------------------------------------------

花洒下，细密的水柱洒落在皮肤上，伤口上的血痂融化，汇聚成血色水流被冲走，身体的主人闭着眼睛看不出什么情绪。脸上的油彩渐渐被洗去，那是一张英俊到无可挑剔的脸庞。水珠顺着漂亮的肌肉线条流下，甚至在最难锻炼到的侧腰上都有隐隐的两撇肌理，没有夸张的大块，匀称中蕴藏力量。不知道想到了什么英俊的人不再面无表情，无奈的苦笑挂上嘴角，隐藏的酒窝显现出来，让线条不再坚硬甚至隐隐带上了点孩子气。

洗澡去除掉了身上的气味，这让reiko舒服多了。气味是熟悉的但也是讨厌至极的，那样的气味总是让人想到一些不太好的回忆，比如空壳掉落的子弹、止不住血的空洞、无力倒下的尸体……，那画面可够丰富的。将睡袍随意裹在身上，看了一眼镜子中的自己，苦笑又一次挂上嘴角，看来冷水澡并没有让自己冷静下来呢。

重逢意味着什么呢？见到了又能怎么样呢？

终于写完了今天的手术记录，伸了个懒腰，放松下来的 miya放空中思绪飘荡到了刚刚记录的那场手术之前。

满脸油彩，衣服上还沾有血污的士兵拉住了刚刚跑来人洁白的衣袖“医生求你。。。救救他。”这样的情况 miya不是第一次遇到，望着士兵泛红的眼睛“我会尽力的。”坚定的眼神在这样的时候往往最有力量，抬头时眼角的余光却扫到了一个久违的身影。两个人对视的瞬间都是一愣，那个身影的主人先反应过来迅速上前一步将拉着医生的战友拉开，礼貌的点头致意。 miya回过神来回礼，脚步不停匆匆进入了手术区。

miya肯定那个人是reiko，尽管他的脸上涂满了黑黑绿绿的油彩，尽管已经好久好久不见，尽管……。但身为要上手术台的医生，尽管不是主刀他也要百分百的集中精力，生死之外无大事， miya只能先把这事儿抛在脑后。但手术结束后却怎么也找不到他的身影了，心情很复杂又有点懊恼于自己的反映。收拾了一下东西准备下班，又绕道去看了刚刚手术完的患者， miya想他应该是reiko的战友吧，那么应该还会再见的吧。

reiko已经很久没有这样了，况且他已经快超过三周没有好好休息过了，应该粘床就倒才对，但现在已经躺在床上快两个小时了，毫无睡意，快速入眠的技巧也失效了，索性由着大脑去思考。

他们之间是什么关系呢？这可能是一道超纲的题目。reiko曾认真想过，单纯从生理上讲他标记了他，没有强迫威胁他们的肉体关系是自愿的，但从精神层面上讲他一直在单方面追求，从未得到接受，一切好像都是他在一厢情愿，可他是alpha啊，在关系中怎么也不会是吃亏的那一方，所以问题好像又回归到了原点‘miya喜欢他吗？’。可如果能知道答案就不用想这些有的没的了。

reiko第一次见到 miya，是在确定分级的毕业体检时。那一年reiko刚刚18岁。alpha和omega会在15岁到18岁开始分化，分级是对分化的更进一步细分，虽然分化是特殊的，大多数人只会平静的过渡为beta。按信息素浓度评定分级，级别高的omega只有级别高的alpha可以标记，而且omega发情期会随级别增长，受孕率却会随之降低。所以在世俗眼中高级别的omega是永远欲求不满的贱货，是下不了蛋的母鸡，虽然他们外表总是那么美丽。reiko觉得这种想法不可理喻，对其嗤之以鼻，尤其是看着这些年来曾经的好兄弟因为分化成omega而被调动、排挤，他愤怒又无力。不止一次的去为他们鸣不平，得到的却是alpha前辈们的嘲笑和讥讽，直到17岁时reiko分化，成为了一个S级的alpha。

“请脱掉你们的外衣，按编号顺序一个一个的来这边。”穿着白大褂的医生头也不抬，一边整理上一组受检军校生的数据一边对刚刚进来的一组出声。

“那边有可爱的omega护士小姐姐，这样不好吧！”吊儿郎当的声音里充满戏谑。

闻言医生抬头推了推眼镜，“你的教官没有教过你面对长官要服从命令吗？还是你现在发情了，管不住你自己的信息素？要我帮你解决吗？”

“好心提醒一下而已，我可是A级alpha。”不可一世的语句里包含了满满的暗示，脸上挂着挑逗。

“哦，那等你成为长官之后再说吧。”

“你……”恼羞成怒的alpha憋红了脸，没有台阶下，只能自己来收拾残局。自从成为alpha还没有受过这种气，长官又怎样？动了那个小护士照样让你好看。

“您能不能快点呢A先生？”正在气氛越来越紧张时，一道活泼的声音打破了局面。不约而同的视线转移向声音的来源，站在队尾一脸礼貌微笑的同志身上。

帅气脸庞上的酒窝固然抢眼，但比起这个更令人在意的是这个家伙竟然已经脱光了外衣，现在全身上下只剰一条内裤了，而且这位虽然站在不起眼的角落，但同校生都知道这家伙是学校里少有的S级。

“呃……这个，还要脱吗？”像是没有察觉周围的目光，那人挠了挠头好像还带了点腼腆害羞的问。

“咳……，不用了。”

多年后，reiko问 miya是不是因为这个特别的初见所以才对他印象深刻的， miya只是笑。他并不知道那并不是 miya第一次见他。 


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Miya rurika 的生活没有什么规律可言，年轻优秀好像理所当然的成为了加班的理由。甚至已经下了班，一个电话过来他又要马上回去，电话不一定什么时候来，可生而为人，休息是必须的，吃饭是必须的，生活也还是要继续的。

陆军总院的科室副主任，高级技师中校阶别，没有人不佩服miya ，但佩服的原因更多的却是因为miya 是位omega，而且还是位A级omega。这很可笑不是吗？因为是omega所以即使获得诸多成就，人们仍然只是揪着那些世俗不放，甚至还要把你的私事当做茶余饭后的谈资。幸而总还是会有那么一些人没有将这看的那么重。

miya 是幸运的。14岁便进入了全世界享有盛誉的医科大学，导师又是以严格闻名的医学专家，聪明又努力的miya成长迅速，很快就获得了导师赏识和学校的支持。一切都很完美，那时miya 相信自己很快就可以实现梦想，成为一名救死扶伤的医生。梦想就在前面可以看的真真切切，但18岁生日之后一个普通的晚上，他被绊倒了。 

身为医学生miya 再明白不过自己到底怎么了，他分化了，就在他以为自己会成为普通的beta时，迟来的分化像被延迟了的处刑，他成为了一个omega还是个高级的A货。狼狈的分化期后，随之而来的是可怕的世俗。学校、导师、曾经帮助过他的人都变了一张脸，他们一步步将miya 推入绝望的深渊，无理升高的学费，突然被否定的论题，无视、拒绝，就在miya 看不到希望即将放弃的时候，一个陌生人的出现为他带来了希望。

刚刚入秋的季节。在一个除了老板只有零星两三个客人的寒酸餐厅，他遇到了一个自顾自的向他 讲起自己故事的老兵，潇洒又慈祥，让人倍感亲切又能看出年轻时的意气风发，miya 忍不住向他倾诉起了自己的故事。之后miya 无数次想起都觉得不可思议，那是故事里才会发生的俗气桥段。但那个老人帮助miya 完成了学业，推荐miya 特招入伍，即使只是萍水相逢只见过那一面而已，但他改变了miya的人生。 

已经快一个月过去了，那个受伤的士兵早已经从ICU转到了普通病房。经常可以见到一拨又一拨身着笔挺制服的军人过来探望，唯独没有再看到那个熟悉的身影，也许他根本不想见到他吧，看看这些天的自己，可真是讽刺呵。

不过这样也好。

正胡乱的想着，走廊里突然传来了巨大的嘈杂声，miya 连忙起身。刚出门就见那个受伤的士兵磕磕绊绊的往这边的楼梯口冲去，几乎是一种下意识，miya 迎面冲上去抱住了他。没有想到受伤了的人力气仍然那么大，踉跄了一下才险险稳住。感觉到怀抱中的身体再颤抖，miya 有些着急的想去看他的状况，转眼却看到了一张布满泪水的脸，那具身体缓缓无力的滑落，miya不敢用力也随之蹲下。一个很小的声音喃喃着“都怪我……都怪我”但miya 还是听到了，大约可以猜到些什么，miya 重新将人抱进了怀里。

周围嘈杂的声音像被什么东西挡住了一样，视线里突然出现了一双黑色的皮鞋，上面挂着零星的水珠，军装的裤脚因为沾湿变成了墨绿色。抬头便看到了一张熟悉又陌生的脸。那一瞬间周围的一切好像都消失了，能想象吗？刚刚在想念的人，跨过漫长的时光重新出现在了你的眼前。本以为不会再见，那么长那么长的时间，感觉已经快要忘记的脸。

晃神间那个人已经迈步上前蹲下了身，一把便将怀里的人抱了起来。

miya 看着那个背影。坚定、可靠、陌生。

“每个人都做好了这样的准备，我们当初不是约好了嘛？”

“小队长……”

“我懂……所以你要快点好起来呀！”

“对不起，小队长。你那么忙了我还给你添乱。”

“可没有哦。看到消息，就知道你肯定会难过，再出点什么事儿，我就真要忙吐了。看来还算及时！”

miya 在门口吩咐小护士新的注意事项一边翻着病例修改，无意中听到了他们的对话，莫名的心底闷闷的有些痛，有些事情如果说再见面第一次不敢确定，那么现在终于可以断定了。

——————————————————————————————————————

miya 第一次见reiko是在军校的训练场，在他成为本年度毕业生分级体检官后，上级下达给他一个莫名其妙的任务——让他修改一个学员的体检报告。翻了一下这个孩子的历史报告，看着照片上那漂亮的孩子，有种直觉告诉他事情应该不是他所想的那样，但那是为什么呢？好奇心让miya 决定去见见他。

从来没有见过一个alpha会被omega欺负，应该说这种情况不会有，但那一天miya 见到了。一个alpha被omega打趴在地，虽然是训练场上，看样子他们还应该是好朋友，可这也是件丢脸的事情吧，再看看那个alpha，仍然笑嘻嘻的一点也没有生气还很开心的样子。miya 有一瞬间真的怀疑起来那份报告的真实性。本想走上前好好确认一下，顺便和他聊聊，无意中听到了他和朋友的对话。

“你这样好吗？”

“有什么不好，战场上可是凭真本事的吖。”

“但信息素压制也是公认的战场优势啊!”

“那万一我碰到的是同等级的alpha呢？再说了败给omega怎么了，我们同一个学校，同一个老师教出来的，你就是比我优秀啊！凭什么因为分化就剥夺你的权力，这明明白白就是他们不公平嘛。”

“可这就是这个世界的规则啊！别再为了我去找他们了，万一学校给你处分，我真就是个罪人了，你已经为朋友们做的够多的了。”

“……知道了知道了。大胃王已经在食堂占好座位了，我们也快点过去吧，走走走。”拧好瓶盖，挥手招呼朋友，汗水顺着动作被甩落。

下午的阳光正好，好像能闻到空气中柠檬汽水的味道。

是因为青春吗？miya觉得挪不开眼，阳光那么炫目，可看着那个走远的背影，从来没有想过人生中荒唐的事竟然也那么美好，嘴角都会忍不住上翘呢。


	3. Chapter 3

如果有的选，轻松安稳一定热门。可因为年轻总会想选些不一样的，也因为年轻所以迷茫着、患得又患失。

电梯里的密闭空间，两个人分别站在能站的最远距离，因为没有其他人，气氛很是微妙。像一场静默的较量，看着谁比谁更能沉得住气。

Miya先侧过了身，感觉到那人瞬间的僵硬，没有再动，但显然已经打破了那一点点微妙的平衡。其实一开始miya便知道自己稳操胜券。果然，抬眼对视的瞬间胜负立分。隔着近六年的时光，重新去打量站在角落的人，竟然发现他又长高了。也是，初见时18岁的男孩现在己经变成25岁的男人了，英俊挺拔，皮肤微微泛着健康的古铜色，加上S级alpha的气质不经意间外放，魅力十足。可看着那人面无表情的脸，miya就是特别想笑。最后还是没有憋住低头笑出了声。

本来正出神的偷偷打量身前那细瘦的背影，好想去抱抱他，是不是又瘦了些许，好想看一看他的脸，那双眼睛是不是还和从前一样，正想着那人就转了身，心下一惊，正慌张着还没定住神，突然的对视让他更加慌乱，而那莫名其妙的一笑彻底让reiko站不住了，急着上前两步，迈出去了才意识到自己又没沉得住气，心里有些懊恼。

“你……你笑什么？”

向他摆了摆手，“没什么。”一边说一边又摇了摇头。

“叮——”的一响，为这小小的插曲画下了休止符。

Miya整理了一下衣服准备出去，却在电梯门打开的瞬间被身后的人一把拽住了胳膊，像是早就知道一样，miya脸上带着浅浅的笑，等着那人开口。

“聊聊吧。”

—————————————————————————————————————

看着桌上那张轻飘飘的纸页，miya心里五味杂陈，他是第一个在就任过年度分级体检官后，被明升暗降的军总医生。身边的同事们都有些惋惜，大多数人以为这是因为他omega的身份，长官们为他做出的最好安排。让他们失去了一个能干的战友，其实只有miya知道，这一切是因为他一个荒唐的决定，这种荒唐事在近三十年的人生中还是第一次做。

加一点无伤大雅的瑕疵，让一个完美的作品看起来没有那么完美，其实并不难。难在添这一笔瑕疵的人懂得欣赏美，并且了解了这个作品的美。

Miya知道自己是个没有完成任务的军人。所以这份惩罚他心甘情愿去接下。 

但当本不该出现的人出现在眼前时，说不失落是假的。Miya再次见到了reiko，在出了“名”的C集团军医院里。其实miya是知道的，有些任务他不去完成，总也会有其他人去完成。

Reiko将跑步把脚崴了还摔了个大跟头的战友交给了护士姐姐，转身就遇上了‘熟人’，想了想觉得不打招呼不太好，人家都已经看到自己了。立正、抬手敬了一个标准的军礼。

Miya不是第一次见到这情况，但还是有点被惊到了。这也太……了吧。好像每一次见面这个人都能给他一个惊喜。

“呃，我是文职，咱们系统不一样，又不是什么正式场合，用不着这样。”

“哦，对不起。”

声音局促不安，脸上还开始染上可疑的粉红，这么腼腆的孩子真的同前几次遇见的是同一个人吗？

“你怎么到这儿来了？高等级alpha不应该都被分到A集团嘛？”看这情况也只能自己来挑起话头了，索性把想知道的问出来。

“我……，被处分到这儿的。”边说边不好意思的挠了挠头。

Miya忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。自己算是白辛苦了。

“小屁孩儿，你真厉害！”实在是忍不住吐槽。

“哎——”reiko摸不着头脑，他觉得对方好像有点生气，可为什么又夸他呢？看着对方白衣飘飘潇洒的背影，肚子里的疑惑和一些奇妙的东西掺杂在了一起。

什么处分能把一个S级的alpha送到C集团呢？那孩子手里的处分可真是独一份啊！

——————————————————————————————————————

车里的空间不比刚才，距离有些近，又充满熟悉的气息，这让miya身体里升起了一种己经很久没有出现过的东西。它在提醒着 标记 的存在。那是自己的罪与罚。

外面下着的小雨，淅淅沥沥已经快一个星期了。闷热的天气也没有因为这雨有丝毫缓和。但这天气让miya想起了很多被自己刻意遗忘的事情。

“你还好吗？”

“不怪我吗？”

沉默了许久的两个人同时出声，闻言又同时陷入沉默。

说实在的，天知道拽住身边这人花了reiko多大的勇气。这么多年，他堵着气不闻不问，但心里却又默默期待着，可那个人呢？一点动静都没有。等待的人是他，被抛弃的人是他，期待的人呢？好像又是他。说不怪是假的，但当最初的怨怪都已被日渐增长的想念磨平。是爱更多一些。

发动车子，小越野的咆哮声更像只奶猫，但威力还是有的，这一点和它的主人何其相似。

陷入回忆里的人被惊醒，想开口又因为刚刚重新被唤醒的回忆而犹豫。最终只是叹息一声，望向了窗外。欠他的太多了，从再次重逢时就已经决定了的，一切就随他吧，不论结果如何。现在他只想享受身边人带来的那份安心与平静，跟随那已经安抚不了的心动。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
阴沉的天空，细雨绵绵，雨丝飘落在前挡车窗，被雨刷器刮开，循环往复。单调加上冷气，让人平静下来。  
己经过了下班的高峰期，但路上还是有些堵，reiko把车开的很稳也很慢。miya看着窗外，虽然不知道要去哪里但也不想去问，就这样沉默着。

车子在离医院隔了四个街区的高档住宅区里停了下来。靠近中心街区的区域被大片绿植装点安保严备，离医院又近的那么耐人寻味。Reiko将车熄了火拔了钥匙下车，撑开伞走到另一边打开了车门，贴心的将伞撑向了Miya这边，在这城市隔出了一片无雨的天空。不想再作无谓的挣扎与思考，弯身下车踏入那片天空，进入和记忆里一样的闷热。

再次进入电梯里，主场的变换让气氛也随之改变。aIpha的信息素被缓缓释放占据了整个空间，又被巧妙的控制在了一定的状态。明明应该是强势的行径，miya却从中读出了点小心翼翼试探的味道。  
“你的’抑制剂’很好用，所以我一直留着它。”是解释也是掩饰，就算己经决定了要好好解释但示弱的话还是有些说不出口。  
可预想中的怒火也没有到来，沉默了那么几秒钟后到来的，是一个温暖的拥抱。  
被宽厚的臂膀环住，可靠的胸膛带着稍高的温度熨烫着后背，能感受到另一个人剧烈的心跳。

懂你的人自然懂你，连解释都不需要。

两个人就这样拥抱着，安静的空间里渐渐弥漫起了另一种味道。

电梯门慢慢的打开，里面的两人等不及了似的踉跄着冲出来。一层一户的设计让电梯外的空间有了一定的私密性，至少现在不会有人来打扰他们。

miya背靠着门，准确的说是被按在门上。 耳边传来轻轻的叹息，温热的气息呼在敏感处，让本就软下的身体无法控制的一抖。  
Reiko低头擒住了那微微张开的嘴唇。果然还是如记忆中一般美味，柔软的像是果冻，却又甜美的像棉花糖，让人欲罢不能。如果一开始就知道这美味会在回味时变苦涩，这一刻Reiko 想他还是会义无反顾的吧。他给了他反抗的机会也做好了被拒绝的准备，既然默许至此那么……  
“……可以吗？”reiko还是沙哑地开口，向miya寻求着同意，虽然他的手却已经情不自禁地抚上那充满韧性的腰肢。  
“……嗯。”miya闭着眼回应，有点郁闷自家这只alpha可真是不一样呐，也不禁庆幸reiko下半身没有和他贴的很近，不然就会发现他的身体已经做好了准备。它在欢迎自己的alpha归来。

一双有力的双臂一手向上一手向下，慢慢的将他抱起。miya紧闭的眼睑微微颤动，却没有睁开。因为他知道那人的眼眸里一定盛满了深情与温柔，映着他的面容，没有一丝的杂质，令人心慌。

横抱着miya开门又将门一脚踹上，径直走进卧室。将怀里的人轻轻放在了绵软的床上。

轻柔的脱去miya的衣服，被遮盖的身体暴露在空气之中，细瘦修长的身体柔软又充满韧性。当两具赤裸的身体紧紧相贴，触感与温度让人发出满足的喟叹。

手下的身体在轻触之间微微的战栗，看起来脆弱却又带着无尽的诱惑。太熟悉又太陌生，恍惚间不知是现实还是梦境。

所以不再满足于触碰，温柔的吻落在背上，腰上，一路向下。

身下的人己然软成了一滩水，缓缓释放的信息素让miya没有一点点力气去反抗，何况他也并不想反抗。信息素在安抚着他，带来熟悉的安全感，在这个人的面前他可以卸下一切。

Reiko看着身下的背影，从漂亮的尾骨一直扫到紧绷的后颈。因忍耐流下的汗水因动作顺着腹肌流下来，滴落在凌乱不堪的床单上。低下头用微凉的鼻子蹭了蹭脖颈后的腺体处，是熟悉的味道。miya感觉到后颈一阵酥麻，己经在这场漫长的亲吻中迷失了理智。

舔吻并带着力道的揉捏落在了两片白皙细腻的软肉上， “嗯……”没有克制住的喘息溢出，miya轻颤着身体，泛滥成灾。他知道他每一个敏感点，而他愿意敞开自己的身体。

后穴被缓缓撑开带来微微的不适。  
“……痛吗？”Reiko沙哑磁性的声音带着喘息问道，其实一开始就可以现在又加上了温柔又磨人的前戏，这一点点不适只能算是一种解脱。miya没有说话，用身体磨蹭着Reiko的身体。 这动作让reiko猛吸一口气，己经无法忍耐带着侵略性一寸一寸进入。感受着湿热的内壁紧紧包裹住自己，搏动开始失控。

“啊！”

一次比一次深抵的撞击，带着脱序的力道，miya再也忍不住紧逼至嘴边的呻吟。只感觉到那种仿佛要撞击到灵魂深处的力度，像海浪一般将他抛起。不断的被撑开，被进入，身体有了自己的意识一般收缩着挽留，放松着迎接。从低低的轻吟，逐渐变成了絮乱的喘息，止不住的痉挛，眼神失焦。

这场放纵的缠绵好似没有止境。

“……呵……小屁孩。”在即将被带走了最后一丝清醒，陷入黑暗之前miya隐隐听见了满足的低吼，眼前一片空白失去了意识。

他是他的小屁孩。  
————————————————————

C集团军的坏名声源于兵源分配的不平衡。alpha、beta、omega混在了一起，难免发生一些事情，就被外界传的越来越离谱。Reiko之前也听说了，但来到这里后慢慢的发现好像并不是想象中那样，更多的人友好又善良。在这儿除了老同学他还交到了许多新朋友，小日子过得越来越舒心。

说到了老同学就不得不提被分到一个小队的马友朋同志了，可能是个子太高了，明明挺强悍一beta，老是因为太慢被罚，然后又因为被罚而受一些看起来吓人其实没什么大碍的伤，这时Reiko就会把送他去医院的事情包揽下来，一方面是为了体现助人为乐的可贵品质，另一方面嘛，当然也是为了愉点小懒。体质上的悬殊让reiko总是能早早的完成课目，剩下的时间只能干站着等，要是有领导在还得站的溜直，大太阳底下其实也挺累的。

医院比军队进新人晚三个月，人数也很少，毕竟培养一个医生需要耗费太多的人力物力。早就听到了消息，但好几天了也没见过一个生面孔，reiko不用禁有点好奇，这新人会是看似严肃实则呆萌的院长那类，还是那个人那类呢。想着想着就又气愤起来，那个人竟然一直叫他小屁孩，说了多少次自己的名字是月城叫他reiko也可以，每次他都轻笑着点头答应，但下一次又继续，虽然他笑的好看，但也不能这样啊！


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

大眼睛一转，小聪明挺多，像个小朋友。一眼就能看破，可他并不想说破，因为他喜欢小朋友得逞时笑脸上的酒窝，看着就会让自己的心情也跟着好起来。

他身边的大个子疼的呲牙咧嘴，不知道有几分是真的，而小朋友也是一脸焦急，戏是演的越来越好了。不过当他们看到跟在自己身后的年轻人，两个人脸上的惊讶一定是真的。

“asa！”

同窗情谊总是特殊的，尤其是曾经一起熬过漫长的军校生活的战友。他们是同班同学，只不过在asa还没有分化时便被分配到了医学院。这种情况基本每一期都有，但asa这样还没有分化就被分进非战斗单位的，还是让人们吃了一惊。同学们觉得学校很过分，选了代表要去跟学校抗议，可到了最后asa却说这是他自己的选择。

“真是没想到啊，我们几个又聚在一起了！不过你这医生的手法可不行呐，还不如华姐姐呢！”马有朋话音还没落，伤口突然加倍的疼痛“嘶～”

asa为他包扎着伤口的手不自觉加了几分力道，翻了个白眼，。这人是来了多少次医院啊，连人家护士叫什么都知道了。

“我呢，会努力成为一个好医生的，在这之前请不要给我拿你练手机会，否则～哼！”

“我这可是在牺牲自己拯救他人”马有朋同志很骄傲自己的奉献精神。

“哦，用你这脆弱的大身板拯救一个S级的alpha，好伟大，好感人！”asa忍不住想怼怼臭屁的马同志。

“哎呀，你是不知道reiko一个人站在那儿有多可怜。”想手舞足蹈的比划却被暂时限制住的马有朋，觉得自己必须要让asa知道当时的情形。

“有多可怜？”asa冷冷的回应。

“我们这不是合作……我……我以后尽量哈”马有朋感觉asa突然没了动作，抬头就见穿着白大褂的同窗眼神越来越深，看来这话不得不转个方向了，顺便发了个求救信号给一边站着看热闹的人。

“asa是分配到这里了吗？”reiko收到信号立刻反应过来。

“算是吧。”asa一边收拾东西一边回答。

“那你算实习？”reiko心里有些莫名的期待。

“嗯”

reiko感觉自己心跳突然的加快“那你的指导老师呢？”还想在确认一下那个答案。

问到这asa疑惑的抬头看了他一眼，撇了撇嘴，“刚刚你们不是见到了吗。”

踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。说的就是这样吧！开心的reiko那时候单纯的觉得自己是因为在那个给自己起外号的人身边有了自己人而高兴，并没有想过这种被冲昏头脑的感情和没有什么因果关系的理论从何而来。

——————————————————————————

睁开眼睛时天还黑着，只有外面的光从没有拉住的窗帘缝隙透进来。眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，借着那一点点光己经可以看清楚周围。昨夜的画面流水一般从脑海中汹涌而出。身体干爽，床铺也是崭新的。想必是那人己经替他和昨晚被肆虐过的床铺打理过了。真是年纪不饶人啊，竟然……

面前的脸庞恬静柔和，见过生气的，开心的，各种各样的他，每一种都是他喜欢的样子，怎么就能舍得呢？可如果再给自己一次机会还是会一样吧。床上仅有的薄被全被盖在自己身上，躺在身边的人侧着身只穿了一条短裤，借着光可以隐隐约约的看到他身上那些凹凸不平疤痕，有时候医生会是个让自身陷入困扰的职业，你知道那些疤痕是什么样的伤，也可以从脑海中联想到它们一开始的样子，还可以知道那些圆圆的凹坑多少次差一点就将身边的人永远带离。那些疤痕有的他知道但更多的他根本不知道，原来他的小屁孩已经是经历过那么多生死的军人了，渐渐地感受心痛连成一片牵连到心跳让自己呼吸都变得困难。失去那么让人害怕，忍不住伸手，想去触摸左胸口那处圆圆的疤痕，没想到一下子便惊醒了熟睡的人，只有一瞬迷蒙就完全清醒过来，两个人沉默的对视着。miya第一次觉得那双好看的眼睛让自己难过，索性想翻过身去，却没有注意到自己已经是在床边了。瞬间一把将自己搂回，从背后抱着自己的人轻轻的笑，温暖气息撒在后颈，一阵酥麻让miya瑟缩，好像还觉得不够，又吻了吻miya的耳朵才心满意足。

“再睡一会儿吧！还早呢！”得逞的小屁孩抱着他往回挪了挪。想要挣脱却被抱的更紧，听着身后人逐渐平稳的呼吸声，miya觉得应该从现在开始反省自己，顺便重新认识一下他的小屁孩了。

当天光大亮，阴雨绵绵的天空终于久违的开始放晴。缓缓睁开眼睛，是陌生的房间，可身上的被子散发的却是熟悉的气息，已经好久没有如此好梦了，身旁的人离开都没有吵醒自己。

一旁的床头柜上放着一杯水，伸手拿过还带着温度，暖暖的从指尖一直传递到心窝。这是自己的习惯。控制不住嘴角柔和的角度，更控制不住眼眶涌上的湿热。

简单洗漱了一下，穿上reiko放在自己身边的衣服。走出了卧室，就听到客厅另一边的地方窸窸窣窣的声音。

“你醒啦！先坐，早餐马上就好。”听到脚步声reiko从厨房探出头对刚进餐厅的miya说了一声，又开始一阵忙活。

miya听话的坐下，用手托着下巴胳膊撑在桌上，看着摆上来的丰盛早餐，突然感慨万千。人是会变的，分开了这么久，这个人变得成熟了，更完美了，不变的是其实还是个小朋友呢。

对他，miya有用不完的耐心。

“我送你上班。”见miya吃完早餐起身，reiko边说边跟上。

一路无言，miya等着身边说要谈谈的人，在过了一夜后会说些什么。本来就很短的路程，在医院停车场停下车，miya慢慢的解开安全带，瞟了一眼见驾驶座上的人还没有什么动静，作势就要下车。

或许是被车门开启的声音惊醒身旁驾驶座上一直目不斜视好像陷入沉思中的人终于出了声。

“等等，那个，我经常不在家可以帮忙照看一下屋子吗？”reiko一边小心翼翼的说着一边察言观色，看人家面无表情的抬头要开口。

直觉miya会拒绝自己，reiko着急的抢白“啊！就是你看我那房子吧，离你们医院这么近，你有时候值个班啦什么的住一下多方便，然后顺便看看就行。”

miya歪头声音轻轻脆脆“好吖！”

“唉！额～，那个钥匙已经装在你衣服口袋了，谢谢了噢！”完全没想到的答案让reiko有些慌乱

miya已经掩不住脸上的笑意了，快速的推开车门离去，只留下轻轻浅浅的一声再见。

逐渐看着那潇洒的背影消失在视线中，某人开始在车上捶胸顿足，刚刚自己在说什么啊，自己的脑子是不是昨天晚上坏掉了。干嘛那么早把钥匙放进去呀！太明显了吧！对手明显不按常理出牌嘛！难道不应该拒绝一下？那也不对啊！是不是应该说话高冷点？自己这个理由是不是太假了？是不是应该买几盆花什么的让他照料？啊啊啊！不过，这结果还行！自己不就想这样吗？算了算了，就这样吧。

其实miya早上洗完澡换衣服时就发现了口袋里的钥匙，一直等着，到了医院见他还没有要说的意思，就以为他不会说了，然后不一定那天发个信息过来。没想到小朋友来了这么一段，漏洞百出的理由，安保那么好，一看就有阿姨打扫的房子需要他照料什么？买一套比医院宿舍还靠近医院的房子，知道自己什么时候不值班也知道自己第二天什么时候上班。你看小朋友多认真多努力。

雨过天晴，那些分开的日子，那些遗失的东西，换了一种形式回来，好像它们只是被带了在一个人身上，而这个人和传说中的幸福有关。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

asa的到来，让reiko和马有朋的生活不再那么无聊，于枯燥的军营生活中添了点色彩。吐槽一下新教官、新领导，咒骂一通没有人性的训练、工作，说说最近的趣事，交流一下信息，像是回到了还在军校的那段时光。

可这事儿慢慢的就变了味，他们还在吐槽，但asa渐渐说的都只与一个人有关了，虽然一开始也有抱怨这师傅的吹毛求疵但后来更多的变成了感叹那个人医术有多厉害人品有多高尚，听起来感觉这个人堪称完美。而这也让reiko越来越觉得困惑，为什么在马有朋那里温柔的好医生，asa那里认真负责的好师傅，到了他这里就一言难尽。

军区只有一个食堂，虽然抬头不见低头见，但从以前远远的打个招呼变成现在坐在对面跨度还是有点儿大的。miya被asa拉过来和他们一起用餐，气氛因为有一旁吵吵嚷嚷的马有朋和不时吐槽他几句的asa并不尴尬，而reiko呢，一直都是同期里不怎么说话的那个，只会偶尔来那么一句，所以聊的火热的两位并没有发现reiko的异样。

reiko觉得miya身上好像有吸引自己的磁铁一样，因为看的太出神被对方发现，赶紧低下头胡乱的扒几口饭，像是猫和老鼠的游戏，不敢去直视那双眼睛，可又忍不住想去看他。从柔顺的发丝，到高挺的鼻梁，再到隐在阴影中的削瘦下颌。

是什么时候开始的呢？白色的医官制服外披着白大褂，抬头的瞬间瘦削的脸庞精致的五官，尤其美丽眼睛引人心动，被金丝边的眼镜框圈起将外界隔离，白色的墙壁衬着淡漠的面孔，保持着克制，嘴角却又带着恰到好处的讥讽角度，身后的天空蔚蓝的让人心慌，胸膛中的心脏快速又有力的跳动，整个人好似就要被吸走，可又觉得怎么看都看不够，想离这个人近一些再近一些。

那个人的呼吸气息现在近在咫尺，reiko却又觉得有点儿受不了，自己心跳失控的声音震动着耳膜，血流上涌让脸颊发烫，低着头不想让人发现，索性装作认真吃饭的模样，心里一边盼着早点结束一边又想多和他呆一会儿。

可这边天人交战还没有分出胜负，那边miya就站起了身。

伸手按住了忙着要跟上的asa示意他慢慢来，“小朋友，挑食可不好哦！”miya用哄小孩的语气说完，拿起餐盘，心情很好的转身离开。

asa看了看离开的师傅，又看了看剩下的三个餐盘，忍不住笑了出来。马有朋反应了一下，也跟着笑出了声。

恼羞成怒的reiko瞪着两位不厚道的同期，把筷子狠狠一放 “笑什么笑！”

一年一度的春季拉练轰轰烈烈的拉开了序幕，有传闻说拉练之后就是C军特别行动队的选拔了，所以拉练成绩可能会影响参选的名额。

结束了五十公里徒步，就地修整，大家把红色识别袖标挂好，准备进入演习区域。reiko摆弄着袖标，一脸陷入沉思中的表情让周围的战友不敢上前打扰。马有朋转悠一圈回来就见一思想者雕像，可经验告诉他这并不是在思考而是在放空发呆。看着一副心不在焉的S级，真是应了那句皇帝不急太监急，哎～好像有点不对，不过自己真是越来越不了解这大兄弟了，一天天的不知道想啥呢！

马有朋靠着reiko坐下，正要开口，猛地眼前火光一闪，耳边一片炸响，炸点像是近在咫尺，大块小块的泥土一齐噗噜噜的往下落。突如其来的一切让马有朋整个人都懵了，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，硝烟尘土迷蒙了视线，只能感觉到一个力道揪住了自己的后领。

reiko拖着马有朋躲进了不远处的小树林里。其实他自己也有点懵，炸点那么近，幸好是空包威力不大，不然自己现在已经不知道去哪了。

马有朋翻了个身，趴着往后挪了挪，悄声开口“这…不会是演戏已经开始了吧！”

“……看起来是这样。”reiko觉得被吓了这一跳后，清醒了不少。

“这也太突然了吧，就差一点点就冒红烟了。”马有朋看着硝烟散开后自己那一小队一片红烟的样子，一半累一半吓腿都开始发抖，幸亏自己离身旁这大兄弟近。

reiko冷静的分析了一下形式 “我们走。”躲在这儿再不走，一会儿一定被蓝军活捉。

“去哪儿啊？”马有朋看了看前面的峭壁，不应该说是绝壁，再看看直直的往那边去的“皇帝”。

“我们先爬上去再说。”reiko试了试峭壁上的石质。

“你……等等……我的个祖宗啊！”马有朋觉得这个主意并不好，但看着蹭蹭往上爬的reiko，无奈的跟了上去。

演戏会持续一个星期，但一开始就淘汰了三分之一，剩下的人惊魂未定又被围追堵截活捉了大半。一边是初出茅庐的红军，一边是久经沙场的蓝军。到了演习第五天的早晨，红军只有九名漏网之鱼了。蓝军向演习区内广播通报，对余下的红军劝降。

miya靠着军区医院派出的救护车听着蓝军公放的广播，想一想前几天那兵荒马乱的景象，真的是头疼，只是一场低级别的演习，就让他对自己的职业有了新的认识。一直在总院工作的他对于演戏的概念只有一张通知和那段时间偶尔会被送过来的几名重伤员。没想在这里，演习变成了另一种模样。第一天，烧伤的，被弹片划伤的，脱臼的，骨折的，千奇百怪各种各样，到了第二天下午，乘着救护车进入演习区，就算知道这是演习，眼前的景象还是让他有种身处大片的错觉。忙碌疲惫的状态下miya反而觉得自己的思维特别的活跃，记忆力也出奇的好，每天匆匆一扫淘汰名单就知道那个小屁孩还很好，不经庆幸，可随着时间的推移那一点庆幸又变成了满满的担心。明明这么忙还有空想这些，miya摇了摇头开始反省。

“老师，E605那边有伤员！”asa从帐篷里跑出来边报告情况边往车这边跑。

“我去吧，你休息一会儿。”miya转身打开车门，向刚刚已经上车等待的司机点头示意。

车子如同离弦的箭一般嗖的开了出去。

reiko没想到自己会结束的这么“惨烈”。干的掉蓝军，抢的了武器，躲的过轰炸，各种生存技能。最后没被毒死，渴死，饿死，炸死，却因为大白天的没看清路，叽里咕噜的从山上滚了下来，被导演部的调度员判定死亡。长得高就是恐高的理由吗？恐高就是不看脚下的理由吗？reiko很生气，可气的不是马有朋淘汰把自己也拉上，而是这么一摔reiko自己倒是因为体质没什么问题，可马有朋骨折了，这就意味着今年的选拔他是不可能参加了。

miya帮马有朋固定好骨折了的胳膊，扶着他坐好，回身把reiko也拽上了车。车子启动，两个人面对面你看看我我看看你，同样的狼狈，两个人突然就笑出了声。reiko想不管怎样这至少是同生共死了。

坐在另一侧的miya看着笑的开心的两个人，实在不知道哪里好笑，看来这活儿以后还是交给年轻人来吧，可想了想自己带的asa又觉得这年轻人之间也挺不一样的，这一个个的都是谜。

车上的对讲沙沙的响了起来，“E605的那辆救护车可以撤出演习了。”是指挥部的撤回指令，看来离演习结束不远了。

伤员是先行撤离的对象，所以这辆救护车现在拥有了优先权。司机加大了码力，车子颠簸起来，外面尘土飞扬，照进来的光不再刺眼。miya感觉有些乏力，好似这些天的积累的疲惫突然一股脑的涌了上来，让他有些招架不住。

reiko看着对面的人闭上了眼睛，好像得到了许可一般，目光变得肆无忌惮起来，车窗外的光泛着微黄，把对面的人包裹起来，整个人像是被镀了层金，连发丝都散发着柔和的光。reiko就这么迎着光看着，慢慢不止眼睛连心跳都开始让他难受起来，可还是舍不得转过头去。

路渐渐的平坦起来，这也说明离军区医院不远了。一切都明亮起来，可reiko却觉得有些不对，miya的脸上泛着不正常的酡红，像是在发烧，reiko想上前去确认一下又觉得有点唐突，等终于下定决心要动时才注意到马有朋靠在他身上睡的正香。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
车子刚停下，后面的门就被从外面打开。望海院长紧紧站在车门外表情有点吓人，锐利的目光把俩个士兵从上到下扫了一遍，确认没什么大事点了点头便转身离开，reiko和马有朋不约而同的松了口气。早已在等候的护士们把马有朋扶了出去，reiko紧随其后担心着好友的伤，可一边走心里又有些放心不下身后的人。转过身决定去问问，刚挪动了一步，就见从车上下来的miya腿一软向这边倒过来，reiko一个箭步冲上前，就这样把人抱进了怀里。

miya意识是清醒的，但眼睛却不知不觉就合上了。他以为是自己太累了加上听到撤出的指令突然放松下来，想着不会再有什么情况了休息一下也好，便由着身体去支配。但慢慢的他开始觉得有点不太对劲，那有些陌生但己经被刻入记忆深处的燥热与无力，像无数次身临其境的那场恶梦。被温暖的怀抱迎接，梦魇从身体抽离，miya却真切的听到了支离破碎的声音。

没有omega可以逃过被标记的命运，但A级omega连去选择的时间都没有，从一开始他们就是抑制剂效用范围的边界。作为最后的挣扎miya选择将自己当作实验体，虽然知道这是个不定时的炸弹，同时也违背伦理伤害身体但他别无选择。靠着同期的帮助miya用学校的制药仪做出仅用于实验的违禁药。针筒中的药剂流进身体时他就知道自己会有那么一天，不知道会倒在哪里，然后又会被怎样，虽然一切都让人不敢去想，但这是自己能做出的最好选择，至少自己有了时间去做好准备面对结局。

但不知是幸还是不幸，他倒在了曾设想过的alpha怀里。

reiko不知道自己是怎么吧miya送回医院宿舍的，也不知道到底是谁先动的手，信息素让他无法思考，身体自己在做出反应，好不容易从慌乱中找出几分清明。两个人的衣服已经脱的差不多了，惊吓让他猛的弹起，用手捂住口鼻，屏住呼吸，尝试避免信息素的影响，可剧烈的心跳和已然上升的体温让呼吸失控。想要落荒而逃可脚下生根一样不听使唤，那是reiko第一次体会像是溺水一样的糟糕感觉。  
“抑制剂？”稍稍缓了口气，reiko试探的询问。  
“我是A级omega。”miya用平缓的声音陈述着现实。  
“那我…我去找人！”脑子当机的reiko想也没想就脱口而出。  
“你觉得这里能随便找出一个A级的alpha吗？”声音已经开始颤抖，但还是耐心的跟对方解释着。  
“我……”reiko觉得自己无法思考。他好像明白对方的意思，但又好像不明白。  
“算了，你走吧。”miya看着缩在墙角一脸木讷的reiko，一丝绝望涌上心头。

看着那双渐渐黯淡的眼睛，reiko觉得是自己让他难堪了。眼前的人在求助，他倒在自己怀里，明明知道可能会发生什么，却还是没有推开。他选择了自己，把身体交给了自己，而自己又做了什么呢？简直是蠢透了。

快要窒息的感觉让心脏好似卡在脖子以上跳动，太阳穴也跟着突突，或许应该跟随自己的身体、自己的心？就当是大脑缺氧得出的结论吧。

缓缓释放的信息素，像流动的温水安抚着omega，可S级的绝对压制还是让人害怕。床榻微微下陷，温暖的手指轻轻抚上后颈，带着安抚和歉意。miya有些讶异，然后不安的闭上了眼睛。他不知道这样做到底对不对，就这样把一个孩子拉进自己的人生，前路未知，从未向他人求助的自己，此刻仅仅是一点温情的安抚也足矣让他觉得不安。有什么东西在这温柔的触碰下在慢慢改变，那改变让他慌乱，却又无法阻止。到底是为什么选择了他？仅仅因为这孩子是S级吗？

reiko沿着纤细的肌肉线条轻抚充满韧劲的柔软腰身，心中感叹本以为是一介书生的人，白大褂下竟是如此光景。不在满足于指尖的美好触感，温柔的吻顺着脊柱向下延伸，最后落在了臀瓣上。

唇下的身体在轻吻之下战栗着，试着探进一根手指，触及是湿滑一片。

miya一瞬僵住了身体，喘息的频率骤然加快。reiko看着突然反应强烈的人，其实他并不知道接下来该怎么做，可这形式又不像是能问的情况。看来只能寄希望于零星的生理健康知识和身体本能了。

感觉到一个分量不小的物件缓缓挤进自己的后穴，miya咬唇，S级的信息素让后穴泛滥成灾，并不痛，只是因为被缓缓侵占到满胀的陌生体感让miya微微蹙起了眉头。

绵长的进入动作让reiko满头大汗，紧窄的通道将他牢牢包裹，差点让他克制不住自己的冲动。因为自己那个发光的人在颤抖，这让reiko感觉虚幻，但身体的感受又那么真实。他害怕极了自己会伤害到miya，稍稍退出一点再慢慢的进入一边观察着他的反应。

miya暗暗咬牙，如果不是现在一点力气也没有，他真的很想把这个小屁孩一脚踹下去。这是在折磨自己吗？

“嗯唔……”miya终于忍不住因体内的快感轻哼出声，却不想因为这一声，体内本就不小的物件一下子又涨大了一圈，新的饱胀感让欲望膨胀，他忍不住去迎合。得到了鼓励的reiko动作快了起来，被温柔折磨久了的miya终于呻吟出声。  
低沉又隐忍的声音刺激着reiko的神经，粗喘着尽力克制自己保持清醒但力道和速度已然失控。越来越深的动作让reiko开始能感觉到生殖腔若有若无的吸力，被吸引着向前突然好像触到了什么，甬道一阵强烈的收缩，强烈的快感汹涌而来，下意识的凑近散发着甜美味道的后颈。  
生殖腔外口敏感的软肉被狠狠的擦过，仿佛有一道白光闪过，miya的身体骤然绷紧，电流通过四肢百骸涌向大脑，眼前一片绚烂。  
不知过了多久，颤抖慢慢平息，信息素的力量也变得柔和下来，miya感觉到了后颈的温热，可却没有预想中的疼痛。  
轻轻推开身后的人，斟酌着开口。“谢谢……到这里就好……”不管怎么说，他都应该谢谢这个alpha，暂时标记，“贴心”给他留了余地。  
寂静的空间里时钟嚓嚓的响声被放大。身后人一点动静都没有，miya疑惑的回头。

柔和的日光下，reiko呼吸均匀，白皙光滑的皮肤上有青青紫紫的淤青，可睡颜安静又单纯。miya叹了口气，慢慢的起身，将被单轻轻盖在了熟睡的人身上。  
捡起被扔在床下的外套，起身的瞬间差点又摔回去。拖着酸软的身体躲进浴室，准备向医院请个假。  
还没等自己按亮手机，它自己就响了起来，miya惊了一下赶紧接了起来。

是院长打来电话在找他。  
“对不起，院长。我身体不太舒服，就先回家了”  
“你不要紧吧？”院长的声音里是满满的担心，虽然面无表情时有些吓人，但其实是个很好的人。  
“没事的，就是有些头晕”事实说不出口，只能随便找一个理由了。  
“忙了这么多天，也应该好好休息一下了。演习应该也没什么大事，这几天就不用来了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“嗯。那个和你一起回来的另外一个人呢？我没有看到他的检查报告，他没什么事儿吧？”望海突然的发问让miya有些反应不过来，有种被看穿的感觉。  
“哦，呃…那个没什么事，他就自己先回去了。”miya实在觉得心虚的很。  
“噢，这样啊。那你好好休息吧。”望海挂了电话，想了想应该是真的没有什么大碍吧，但好像那里又有点儿不对劲，是那里呢？果然睡眠不足会影响到自己啊！


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

入夜的气温不断降低，reiko穿着有些单薄的作战迷彩躺在隐蔽坑里瑟瑟发抖。回想起这莫名其妙的选拔赛开端。从蒙着头被送到这里开始己经第五天了，一直保持着不知道自己在哪里，也不知道终点在哪里，周围没有任何人烟的状态。没有爆破，连枪音都没有，只有偶尔几声鸟鸣，孤独感在将他渐渐吞没，好像已经快忘了自己到这里的原因。

reiko摸出放在上衣口袋里的小瓶，那是可以带给他“温暖”的东西。身上的伤早就好了，离那一天也快过去一个月了，但他还是贴身装着这一小瓶外伤药，握着它好像就能感觉到那个人的体温和他身上迷人的味道。

虽然回忆里充满了慌张和尴尬。

那一天可能是真的太累了他一直等到夕阳西下才悠悠的醒过来。眼前陌生的环境让他恍然意识到情况不太对，着急忙慌穿好衣服就准备落荒而逃，却在手碰到门把手的时候被叫住。修长手指握着小瓶递到他面前，“虽然不是很严重，但用这个会好的更快一些。”低沉柔和的声音带着特有的安定感。昏黄的光让他看不清miya脸上的表情，也或许是因为他根本就没敢抬起头去直视那个人的眼睛，但他可以闻到中和了信息素后miya身上的味道。伸手接过正好可以放在掌心的小瓶子，却不小心触碰到微凉的指尖，霎时如过电般的感觉直冲大脑，瓶子差点脱手被他赶忙紧紧握住。那上面还带着那个人的体温，一切都提醒着他那如梦一般好似不曾发生的事情己经发生。带着前所未有的尴尬，“谢谢…”咕哝了一声之后他低头逃走。

为什么一碰到他就那么怂呢？还有这不争气的心跳！啊啊啊啊！不想了不想了，睡觉睡觉！

早晨，第一缕阳光穿过树叶将斑驳的光点撒进隐蔽坑。己经醒了有段时间的reiko睁开眼睛轻轻的叹了口气，翻个身继续躺着。他休息的很好，至于为什么不起床，大概是因为他做了个不该做的梦，此刻正深刻的反省着自己。出神的想着，却觉得眼前的景象与往日有些许不同，定睛一看远处隐隐有束轻烟升起，像是有人在生火，但又不敢确定。想了一下，reiko决定起身去看看。

说远其实也不远，可到了却发现周围并没有什么人，只留一堆将灭未灭的灰烬。reiko有些疑惑，周围并没有打斗痕迹，难道是人己经走了？环顾四周茂密的丛林，突然觉得情况不妙，转身便开始猛跑。果然身后有脚步声追上渐渐逼近。根本不知道是什么情况，规则什么的也不大清楚，但reiko的直觉告诉他不能停下来。森林还是那样安静，reiko能听到自己的呼吸、脚步声，而身后的声音却越来越小，如果是淘汰赛那么身后的人为什么没有开枪呢？reiko慢下脚步握紧了手中的枪，向侧边一跨步回头。转身的瞬间余光扫到一个黑影闪过，reiko心中顿时警铃大作，可已经来不及了，一个冷硬的东西抵在了后颈。

在没有演习的时候，miya的日子其实还是不错的。C军所在的地方和A，B两军所在的地方不同，远离城市周围，驻地的原著居民不多基本上都是与C军正常运行息息相关的技术人员、公务人员还有军属。小伤小病基本上也用不着miya出手，现在有了asa就更用不着了。一个星期最多一两台小手术，实在是悠闲的很。所以实在没事儿的时候，miya就会被望海派去给实习医生们讲课，美名其曰珍惜人才培育英才。带的人多了，miya渐渐发现了一些自己没有注意过的事情，比如说自己徒弟其实挺优秀的。虽然平时也没少教训，但能把自己教的东西都记在心里还能举一反三活用的，整个实习小组里也就他一个。当然提的问题脑洞也不是一般的大，miya觉得asa疯狂渴求着什么人认可的样子像极了曾经的自己，唯一不同的是asa身上的那种傲气，不知道是好事还是坏事。

年轻一辈的问题不能随便回答，不知道就是不知道，这是miya的原则。可在实习生们的眼里这样谦逊的老师，让他们大胆起来各种想法都要说出来和老师交流一下。这些想法让miya得到了许多新的研究灵感。

时间在半忙不忙中飞快的流逝，miya向军事医学研究院申请的课题批了下来，组建小组忙碌起来。已经入夏的天气渐渐热了起来，每天asa还是会和马有朋一起去吃饭顺便也帮miya带一份。

偶尔miya会想起某个小朋友，好像已经有好长一段时间没有见到他了。但也只是一小会儿，很快他就会再次忙起来。

因为课题的原因miya不时的需要去一趟研究所，这天他刚刚回来一进到医院的大门，就听到处置室惊天动地的声音，到不是说因为那声音叫的有多惨痛吸引了他，相反它听起来像是两个小学生在吵架，而那声音实在是太过熟悉了。

“你就不能轻一点！”reiko抱怨着同期的大手大脚。

asa听了哼了一声，继续手上的工作“我已经很轻了，你不是个军人吗？这点疼就受不了了，连马有朋都不如。”

“我……你作为一个医生能不能有点职业道德。关心病人，啊！”reiko刚想说什么又被疼的一激灵。

“什么职业道德？哎，这我就不能忍了啊，你身上大大小小的哪一处不是我帮你处理的，怎么到了这儿就不行了。”asa把手上的东西放到桌子上，撸起了袖子。

reiko见状知道不妙，想最后挣扎一下“我要换人。”

“没有。”asa作势强来。

“有。”弱气的回答听起来就很虚。

“没有。”相比起对方asa这一吼更掷地有声。

“咳，你们俩吵完没？”miya斜斜的靠在门框上，声音不大但足矣让气势汹汹的两个人心里颤上一颤。

asa知道自己没有做好，开口准备承认错误“导师，我……”

“你先去忙吧，下班到我办公室一趟。”miya一边说一边走了进来，熟练的打开消毒柜，戴上手套，准备要用的东西。

asa把怨恨的白眼送给reiko，得到了一个鬼脸回敬，顿时觉得自己的怒气值又突破了新高度。迈着要踩死人的脚步离去，asa安慰自己君子报仇十年不晚。

处置室里安静下来，miya准备好东西一手托着托盘，一边用脚把椅子拉过来。reiko有些不好意思，他上衣没穿，裤子还挽起一边，不知道为什么基本上每次见面他都是乱七八糟的样子。miya坐在对面，把东西放在桌上，看了一下asa刚刚用过的，不由自主的在心里给徒弟打了个及格。

“伸手。”平淡的话语，柔和的语气。miya注视着低头又在发呆的人等着他回应。

reiko闻言抬头，不期然撞进了miya的眼眸，呆了一瞬马上慌张的移开了视线。伸出的手被轻轻的握住，没有想象中那么凉，温温的很舒服。

miya看着横贯掌心的伤口，一边拿镊子一边看了看别过头去的小朋友。asa已经做过伤口消毒了，可后面的几步却一步都没做，大吵大嚷的真正意图是在给自己壮胆吗？真是看不懂啊！拿镊子夹开裂口，虽然动作已经很轻了但reiko还是痛的挣脱了出去。miya叹了口气，轻轻的开口“如果你不配合的话，它就会一直痛下去，相信我好吗？”

reiko迟疑了一会，把手臂放在桌子上用另一边胳膊压在肘上，埋头趴在上面锁住了自己。

所幸伤口虽深但并没有伤到筋骨。虽然还是会随miya的动作克制不住的颤抖，但reiko没有再躲。

熟练的缝合完，摘下手套。鬼使神差的miya抬手摸了摸reiko的头。这一下让两个人都愣在了原地。

—————————————————————————嘿！现在返回正常的时间线。说实话我自己都快忘了———————————————————————————

夜色沉沉，机舱里充斥着引擎巨大的轰鸣声，reiko坐在机舱边上，将腿伸向了对面。一个小时前reiko和另外九名队友一起登上了这架直升机。任务天天有今天不一样，因任务的不同行动小组的人员也会随之改变。基本上除了小队队长和两个副队，每次任务的人员都不一样。但这并不影响行动小组的默契。在这里的基本都是军校出身，一起训练一起生活，是交过命的兄弟。

“干什么，reiko。”被碰到腿的coto看着对面一脸欲言又止的人问。

“A1，我有话要跟你说。”reiko的语气非常坦诚。

coto沉默了一会儿问“必须现在吗？”

“那到也不是。”

两个人同时都听到耳机里传来的叹气声。

“算了，你说吧。”coto有点无奈。

正了正耳机reiko清了一下嗓子“你谈过恋爱吗？”

“什么？！！”coto觉得一定是风太大了。

“开个玩笑啦！”reiko摸了下鼻子，蹭了一手油彩。

“哈哈哈，是挺好笑的，是吧A1。”坐在reiko身边的seo开口，然后转过头下达命令“检查装备。”接着无线电里传来此起彼伏的“收到。”

coto把夜视仪拉下戴好，认真的看着reiko的脸。认识这么多年凭直觉他就敢肯定有情况，但现在不是问的时候。

“准备索降。”

直升机悬停，seo第一个跨出舱门，一个接一个，很快轮到reiko，抓住速降绳，快速的滑向地面。当reiko终于摆脱了旋翼刮起的巨风站在coto的左侧时，coto转过头来向他点了点头。

“一会聊。”coto轻声说，那声音在无线电里无比清晰。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

卸下装备，换了身军常服的reiko坐在会议室里，有一下没一下的划拉着放在桌子上的笔。coto正在向司令部作任务简报，对他来说这项工作己经非常熟悉，一边说着还可以抽出一点精力去观察坐在对面明目张胆走神的同期。

视频会议一结束，队员们便迫不及待的冲了出去。

“要不要去喝一杯，顺便聊一聊？”coto向reiko发出邀请。

“好吖，我请客！”reiko很开心，别看整个会议大部分时间他都不在线，但总司令部说解除一级待命他可听的很清楚。

“哎哎哎~带我一个带我一个，难得聚一起。怎么样明天一起去帮着削菜鸟？反正闲着也是闲着。”seo也凑上来，难得放假，自己却还要去带新人，这不多拉几个人平衡一下受伤的心灵怎么说的过去。

“你自己去吧，以后我们能天天聚呢～”coto挑了挑眉，分享自己刚刚得到的好消息。

“不仗义！等等你说什么？”seo的声音在空旷的大院里回响。

coto撇了seo一眼，示意他低点声，然后轻轻开口“虽然新任命还没下来，但reiko升星了！”

“我就说嘛！哎~咱空了那么久的A3，怎么也不给补一个。原来在这儿呢！恭喜呀小队长，哈哈！”seo忍不住兴奋起来。

“为什么是A3？要当就当～～A2呀！”reiko腹黑的冲着seo抬了抬下巴。

“嘿！反了你了！是不是找打！”为了维护自己的代号，A2摆出了唬人的架势。

reiko挽起衣袖，挑衅的招了招手“来来来，正和我意，输了可别哭哦！”话音未落拔腿就跑。

“呵！有本事你别跑啊。”seo被气的笑出了声，追了上去。

“哎，等等我！”coto摇了摇头，无奈的跟在后面跑起来。

酒过三巡不胜酒力的seo趴在一边睡着了。coto轻轻的把放在一边的衣服给他披上。

“说说吧！怎么，又迎来春天了？”coto调侃着在任务中抛出惊人话题的好同期。

“什么叫又迎来，说的好像我很多情似的。”

“你多不多情我不知道，但绕在你身边的人倒是不少。可惜我们年轻的S级alpha眼光独到，一个入眼的都没有。不过你到底喜欢什么样的呀？”

reiko摩挲着杯沿沉默了一会儿，“其实我也不知道。”喜欢的那个人好像无法去形容。

coto很疑惑，他觉得自己好像并不能理解，爱情果然是个复杂的东西。

“我爱他，但我不知道他怎么想。有时候我觉得他是爱着的吧，但有时候又觉得不是。”reiko想了一会儿开口，差点把自己都绕住。

coto皱眉，这是什么哲学问题吗？想了一下开口问“那你们，到那个阶段了，标记了吗？”coto知道自己问到了点上，因为当“标记”这个词出口，reiko的手指很明显的抖动了一下。

reiko叹了口气，深深的低下了头。或许这一切本不该发生？

————————回到曾经的时间线————————

那场莫名其妙的选拔从被抓之后才真正开始，随便找个理由折磨他们。重重淘汰之后reiko进入了C军特别行动队。日子好像回到了从前，但有一些东西已悄然改变。趁着选拔结束突然得来的小假期，reiko把给miya送饭的事包揽下来，虽然miya面上和以前没有什么不同，但reiko知道其实还是不一样了。

“哎，我说你是不是喜欢我师傅啊？”asa一边熟练的帮reiko拆那些刚刚实验用的电极贴片一边问。

“怎么说？”reiko反问。

“你那么殷勤，是个人都能看出来好不好？而且师傅还拉你来当模板做实验数据，你挺厉害的啊！”asa把东西收好，顺手拿起挂在一边的外套扔了过去。

reiko一把接住外套捏在手里，沉吟了一下。

“我…喜欢他！”reiko还是诚实的向同期坦白。

“啧～”asa撇了撇嘴，觉得真是肉麻。

miya指挥着助手们分类录入数据，却又忍不住侧目去看笑闹着走远的俩人。不知道是不是因为暂时标记的关系，那个人小心翼翼翼的靠近，时而安静的像是在隐身，时而又冷不丁来个小笑话，这些都开始让miya在意起来。miya自认是个情绪不外露的人，但那个人就是知道自己什么时候在心烦，什么时候在生闷气。曾以为自己永远也不会找到真正合适的人，可现在眼前的这个人或许真的可以依靠。

reiko很快搬到了新的驻地，其实离得也并不远，只是隔了一个小小的村落而己。reiko每到周末就会跑回去，找同期当然也找miya。去医院宿舍己经是轻车熟路，miya没有拒绝，reiko也就厚着脸皮当他是同意了。去的路上经过那个小村落再顺手带点什么，就可以更理所当然的登堂入室了。

提着两颗大西瓜，正想着该怎么敲门呢，门就开了。直接迈进去还顺脚带上了门，刚把东西放在地上，一条冰毛巾就递了过来。小茶几上放着一本还没有合上的书，窗户开着却没有什么风进来，小电视的新闻里正报道着边境的一个小国家突然爆发的战争。reiko突然觉得心里满满的幸福，不枉自己写几千字的报告啊，值了！

reiko把切好的西瓜递给miya，抬手去接的miya忘了自己手臂内侧的那些痕迹。reiko一眼就发现了，虽然多多少少知道miya在拿自己的身体实验，可直观的看到那手臂上有些密集的针孔时，他的心里还是一阵抽痛。

“或许……我可以帮你吗？”reiko低着头轻轻的询问着。

miya低着头苦笑，如果他知道自己实验的其实是抑制剂会怎么样呢？

时间总是过的太快了呢。

在突然被塞进过山车之前，谁也不会想到那些本以为无关的事会突然打乱自己的生活。边境的战火蔓延，命令下达意外的派出了实力最弱的C军奔赴战场，接着医疗队将实习生们也派往战场。别国的战争，只要把它挡在门外就是完成任务。如一阵风一般，来的快去的也快。特别行动队最后一批撤回，迎接他们的是胜利，而迎接reiko的却是噩耗。战亡名单，薄薄三页，马友朋的名字在最后一页的倒数第七行。

军区宿舍，长长的走廊。满目干净的白色让reiko觉得眼晕，一堆人围在前面某个普通的宿舍门口，一个多月前那里还是他和马友朋的宿舍。天旋地转之中突然传来的尖利哭喊像一把刀从头扎到脚底将他死死定在了原地。眼前一片黑暗，低着头向上天祈求，像是被神听到了一般，他被猛然拉进了一个温暖的怀抱。

asa看着抱在一起的两人，鼻子一酸眼泪又掉了下来。马有朋啊你看看人家，就属你最不省心了！就连你喜欢的那个小护士也喜欢你，你也不知道。

阴暗的天空，闷热的天气，不停的雨，在咸涩的眼泪中进入的雨季让世界好像按下了暂停键。

———————回到现在（反复横跳）————————

“主任，请您签字。”休息室门口，小护士将几张纸铺开。

miya扫了一眼，拿起笔唰唰签完前面几张，然后在最后一张保密协议上停了下来。刚刚的那场手术是个很年轻的孩子啊，应该还是个新兵吧，爆破伤撕裂了他的一整只手臂。虽然尽了最大的努力，但很多事并不那么尽如人意。那张保密协议说明了那个孩子的优秀，同时也残忍的堵住所有可能。miya想起了已经有一个月没有见的reiko，没来由的一阵心烦意乱。

“主任？”小护士疑惑的出声，惊醒了陷在自己纷乱思绪中的miya。

“哦，对不起。”miya抬头，把手里的几张纸整理了一下交给了小护士。

难得不用加班的一天，虽然已经过下班时间有一阵子了。换完衣服，miya打开了自己的私人手机，叮叮的信息提示音迫不及待的接连响起。看着屏幕中重复出现的名字，miya的嘴角渐渐翘起。

医院对面一眼就能看到的地方，Reiko靠着车悠闲的等着，白T牛仔黑墨镜，脖子上好像还带着条铁链子，街边社区管理的老大爷看了半天也没敢上前——院外车辆是要停在停车场的，这个地方只能停半个小时。

miya出了医院的大门，一眼就看到了他。好像从第一次见他到分开再到现在，他还从来没有见过reiko穿军装之外的衣服呢。

reiko一见Miya走过来，马上笑开冒出阵阵傻气。可本人没什么自觉，还拉下墨镜来了个wink。

见miya没什么反应，reiko心里又有点怂了，乖乖的问“这身怎么样，还算可以吧？说实话穿惯了军装这便服还真是搞不来，你要觉得不太行，我马上换掉。”

miya忍着笑上下打量了一眼“还行吧。”

reiko殷勤的打开车门，miya挥了挥手让他一边儿去。reiko颠颠的跑向另一侧，miya拉着安全带插入了卡扣，问在驾驶座上坐好的reiko“你放假了？”

“哦，算是吧。小朋友们玩着呢，我和他们玩不来。”reiko看了一下miya自己系好的安全带，有些不甘的舔了舔嘴唇。

“呵，你自己不也是个小朋友吗？”miya看着哀怨的盯着安全带不放的reiko，觉得现在眼前这位比起小朋友，其实更像只小柴犬。

“我不……嘿嘿，我只是你的小朋友吖！”说着突然意识到什么，reiko慢慢的蹭过去。

他靠近一寸，Miya就笑着向后躲一寸，一寸进一寸躲。

恋人之间的小游戏，虽然废了点功夫，但这叫情趣不是吗？最后的结果？当然要得偿所愿啦。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

miya白瓷一样的肌肤在月光下泛着一层柔和的光。指尖的触感上瘾一般让人留恋，reiko顺着肌肉的线条轻轻的描绘，随着移动而绷紧的线条，比艺术品展现的更美丽生动。

miya瓮瓮的哼了一声，只是微微挣扎了一下。是因为年轻所以不知道克制为何物？一次再一次，还哼唧着“说好的最后一次嘛”，可怜兮兮的央求着他，好像自己是个不守信的人。

以前也是这样的吗？miya仔细想了想觉得问题可能出在自己的认识上。自己已经跟年轻不沾边了。而那个当年什么都不懂的小白现在己经可以花样百出的折腾人了。明明这完全是头狼，自己却还以为怀里是一只小奶狗呢。miya想一想就觉得头皮发麻。

难得的假期reiko恨不得天天粘在miya身上，但无奈的是miya还要正常上班。

所以reiko开始了自己的煮夫生涯，早早起床做好早餐，偶尔开车去医院送个午餐，二十四小时待机随叫随到。miya虽然不知道这些年reiko都做了些什么，但这厨艺是真的不错。如果不是知道这人在军队工作，miya觉得可能餐厅更适合他。晚上无论多晚reiko都会等他，“寂静的夜里总有一盏灯为他而亮”，听起来很温馨，但多半是为了把他扑倒在床上。

周末他们也会像普通情侣那样出去看个电影，吃个饭。但更多的时间他们窝在家里，miya 看书reiko就窝在他身边做些有的没的，今天炫耀自己的水彩画明天摆显拼好的小模型。总的来说非常的乖，miya甚至发现曾经那个别扭的小孩儿好像也不怎么爱钻牛角尖了？为此他还表扬了一下最近表现很好的reiko小朋友。

没想到小朋友听了撇了撇嘴，然后扔给他句“你那么忙，本来就没有时间，再叽叽歪歪半天，这恋爱还谈不谈了。”小傲娇的语气里miya听出了某人对他时常加班的不满。有些理亏的点了点头，五分甜蜜、三分好笑、还有二分心虚的接受批评。可转念一想又觉得不对，自己再忙也是天天着家的，可眼前这位忙起来那可是人间蒸发啊！

reiko看着miya的脸色意识到自己可能是失言了，趁miya还没开口，马上凑过去抱住人家。

“我这不是要把我们不在一起的时间都补回来嘛！还有那个，你看我最近多努力。”软软的解释着，可移动的方向却是miya身后的沙发。

miya闻到了散在周围空气里若有若无的味道，“离我远点！”谁要你努力了啊！作势就要推开，可挣扎了半天却被抱的更紧了。佯装生气己经对小朋友完全失效了，更无奈的是现在的reiko粘粘乎乎嘻嘻哈哈脸皮够厚，自己就算真生气了，对着他也像打在一团棉花上，根本就发不起火来。

所以结果显而易见，一番折腾过后，两人窝在沙发里，reiko上半身压在miya身上，紧紧的抱着他。Reiko的后背，宽阔结实充满了安全感，虽然现在曾经miya喜欢的细腻光滑的皮肤被伤痕破坏了原有的触感。可也有了另外的收获和乐趣，在reiko漫长的前戏里，他会去数那一道道凸起的伤痕。小朋友永远不会等他数完，意外的那些伤痕成了他新的敏感点。

————————————————————————————————————

死亡到底是什么呢？在其他小朋友还天真的以为一切都会永恒时，reiko就体会到了它所代表的意义。五岁的他拉着爷爷的手，从前爱逗他的姨妈抱着他大哭。周围有熟悉的叔叔阿姨但更多的是陌生人，一张张面孔严肃中透着悲伤。他被眼前的场面吓到哭不出来，爷爷说两个黑色的木匣是爸爸和妈妈，他不相信因为那里面明明是空的，没有会讲恐怖故事的爸爸也没有会教训爸爸的妈妈。爸爸说让他乖乖呆在爷爷家等他们，他们会很快回来。他一直很乖，但他们再也没有回来。那一天之后，好像是突然的，曾经意气风发的爷爷背脊不再挺直。

miya不知道自己为什么要去纵容他，如果一开始只是想安慰，那么后来呢？可能也是对自己的纵容吧。其实自己新研制的药剂已经初见成效，每次注射至少都可以推迟七天。有时刚刚注射完，生理抑制让miya的欲望降到冰点，可看着像抓住救命稻草的reiko，拒绝的话到了嘴边又咽了下去。

reiko毫无章法的莽撞乱来，有时会让miya痛的想一脚把他踹下去，可临到跟前又怕吓到连基本知识都不懂的小朋友，万一以后不能人事了怎么办？

miya其实知道自己这么做有多荒唐，明明自己那么讨厌人们对omega的偏见，可自己又在做什么呢？他曾以为自己的人生是从遇到reiko开始才变的这么荒唐的，可现在回头想想，自己做的荒唐事也一点不少。冥冥中miya觉得这一切可能有那么一天会突然结束，他不会后悔现在所做的一切，如果与reiko有关的，他选择荒唐下去，虽然不知道到底为了什么，但就让那可能发生的来阻止吧，在那之前请容许他这样放纵自己。

这世界不会因为任何人的离去而停止运行，曾经的三人组转眼只剩下两人。还没等他们喘口气，asa就又被选派到了Y国的驻军医院。命令来的很急，miya还在外地的研究所赶不回来，只有reiko请了假去送他。军用机场里，运输机的引擎声轰呜，工人们井井有条的装卸着物资。reiko把东西递给asa，两个人对视着谁也不说话。reiko先避开了视线想说些什么，憋了半天只说出一句“你要好好的！”，asa点了点头，欲言又止，最后一把拉过了reiko，紧紧抱住在他耳边说“照顾好你自己，还有好好对我师傅。”

asa是第一个知道的人，在开往机场的路上。那个直属总军，A军下编，荣耀满满的特种部队，联系到了reiko。如果是以前他一定会祝贺一下自己的好兄弟，毕竟这是多么难得的机会，如果通过了选拔那便是一夜成王啊！各军区家家有特别行动队，但这特种部队可只此一家。但现在asa心里五味杂陈，这像是把锋利无比的双刃剑，无论拿起还是放下都只能是reiko自己来决定。

想要变强，想要保护好身边的人。可去了那里就能保护好他们了吗？去还是不去呢？reiko犹豫着。

与reiko相反，miya在得到研究院的消息后毫不犹豫的递交了请派Y国的申请。如果消息准确，那里马上就会变成战区。一方面自己去那里可以进一步研究新的项目，另一方面他确实有些放心不下 asa。

谁也没想到那个小国家的动乱最后会变成了两个大国交锋的导火索。从那个闷热的午后，所有人的命运都被塞进了前路未知的过山车。

刚刚递交申请的第二天，望海便把miya请进了办公室。miya没想到会这么快，他还没来得及告诉 reiko。

望海把放在桌上文件推给Miya，像是看出了miya在想什么，叹了口气说“不是那件事，你自己看一下吧！”

miya疑惑的拆开文件袋，里面有总院的调令还有研究院的立项批文。如果它们任意一个单独出现，miya都会很高兴。但现在两个不同部门的文件一起出现，它意味着什么呢？miya闭上了眼睛，他不想去想那些可能。

“miya，有人外面等，你……”望海的心情也很复杂。优秀的医生谁都想留下，但这命令……拍了拍miya的肩膀，望海说“我出去叫他，你们聊。”

miya点了点头，坐在了对面。抬头望向窗外，雨刚停了一小会儿。屋檐还在往下滴水，隐隐还能听到一两声鸟鸣。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
舍不得放手，最后呢？为了对方所做的选择，最终变成互相怨恨的源头。明知如此，还要用所谓的爱紧紧拴住对方吗？

reiko等在miya宿舍的门口，像是放学等家长来接的小朋友。miya突然有些记不清这样的日子到底过了多久，他就这样等在这儿，看起来可怜又无助。让miya都快忘了其实他早已经不是个孩子了。

miya一边掏出钥匙开门，一边用平静的语气问“你准备一直这样下去吗？”

沉默，miya叹了口气，转身。面前的reiko低着头看不清表情，像只缩进了壳里的乌龟。

“你还知道自己是谁吗？”miya问，语气里是怒其不争的失望。

又是沉默，半响reiko抬了下头，又马上低了下去。miya被他气笑，也笑自己的滑稽。

“你知道自己在干什么吗？”miya的声音在狭小的空间里被放大。reiko的头低的更低了，可依然没有任何回应。

miya突然感到无力，握着门把的手紧了紧，像是终于下定了决心。

耗尽了最后一点耐心的miya回身迈进了宿舍，狠狠的关上了门。

门外，reiko被巨大的关门声逼得往后退了一步，张了张嘴又闭上，他真的不知道怎么回答。

门里，miya靠在门框边上。想着方才那个找过自己的人，真的太高估自己了。

那些问题何尝不是在问自己。

“我希望你可以让reiko放弃去参加选拔。”一身便服的中年人，开门见山说出来意。

可miya却没有听懂，他还没有听过reiko要去参加什么选拔。

见miya没有反应，中年人继续说“刚刚看过文件了吧，我必须承认你很优秀，之前是我不对。你的研究项目我看了，很贴近现代化战争。回到总院工作可以发挥你更大的价值。”

“对不起，我不懂您的意思。”miya实在不知道这是什么路数。

“我会把reiko调到总参去。你们可以一起回首都，这对你们都是很好的选择不是吗？我是他父亲的兄弟，是他爷爷带出来的兵。我能害他吗？那个地方听起来倒是好听，也确实厉害，但那地方每年要有多少人牺牲，你知道吗？”中年人有些痛心的说到。

牺牲？那头因为朋友而发狂的小兽吗？miya的心莫名紧缩了一下。

“白发人送黑发人，一次就够了！reiko是独生子，就算不为老首长，就为我兄弟，我也不能眼睁睁看着他去那么危险的地方。”

miya一时不知道该何作何反应，话说到这儿已经可以猜出一大半了。

理了一下思路，miya觉得这件事的中心好像有些偏了，“你有跟reiko说过吗？”miya问

“那个孩子犟的狠，我们说什么他都不听。不让他考军校，他偏要考。不让他去特别行动队，你看看他现在还不是去了。可现在这事儿跟以前不一样啊！我把他放这儿一方面想削一削他的锐气，一方面也是和老首长商量好的。可不知道那小子和老首长说了什么，前些日子老爷子突然发话，说要随他去。紧接着要人的名单就下来了，这节骨眼上我跟他说他肯定不听啊！”中年人说着，语气里有焦急有担心，像是在说自己家叛逆的孩子。

“可我也帮不了这个忙啊。”miya说。甚至miya自己都不知道他们算是什么关系？他会听一个外人的吗？

中年人皱了皱眉头，满脸诧异，“说实话，虽然我并不希望你们在一起。但眼下希望你能帮我这个忙，我觉得只有你可以说服他。”

这次换miya诧异了，“我们并没有在一起。”那个孩子最多只是把他当朋友吧，那种随便的omega朋友。

中年人闻言，翻了翻自己的包，拿出一张纸“是吗？那这是什么？”

不是没有想过，但当事情真的发生他还是觉得震惊。直到中年人离开，miya还是坐在那里

那张纸被留在了桌子上，放在望海给miya的文件袋上面，它提醒着这一切都真实存在。

——————————————————————

周日的清晨，本来约好今天要早起一些先去超市一趟，买点东西回来。但早早就醒来的reiko却舍不得离开床，难得的赖床原因嘛，当然是睡在身旁的人了。拇指细细的摩挲着，从眉端到眼角，虽然眼睛是闭着，但reiko还是能在脑海里描绘出那双散发着琉璃般光泽的眼睛。心里满满的，reiko慢慢的贴近在唇角轻轻的印上一吻。就算天天这样看着也不会腻呢，但吻过之后就不会再满足于视觉上的享受了。reiko眨了眨眼，见miya还没有醒来的迹象，就又凑了上去。

这样得寸进尺很难不把人吵醒。

miya觉得自己好像漂在大海里，海水温热海浪柔软，下沉带来的窒息感又恰到好处。舒服的感觉一波又一波的涌来伴随着快感逐渐弥漫开来，席卷过身体的每一寸。miya的意识逐渐清醒过来，他以为是这些天和某个人太放肆的原因，才做了这样的梦。毕竟早晨的冲动不是alpha 的专有物。可渐渐的miya就觉得有些不对劲了，那快感不止没有退潮还更加强烈起来。

虽然睁开眼睛之前，miya一直在自我欺骗着，觉得不至于吧。但事实是，他以为喂饱的某头饿狼，正在偷食。知道自己一时半会儿也没力气教训他，miya认命的放弃挣扎，默默下定了决心，要好好训练一下这头饿狼。说好的大型犬怎么可以遇到点诱惑就变狼呢！

可能也是职业能力提升的原因吧，某人其实还是有点尺寸的。毕竟万一玩脱了，要分房可怎么办？所以差不多了就乖乖起床洗漱去做早餐，表现好了自然就有肉吃，你说是不是？

miya看着餐桌对面笑嘻嘻的大型犬，突然间觉得自己才是被吃的死死的那个。不行！等吃完一定要教训他一下！

两个人各有所想，手机突然响了起来。

reiko接起来，声音变得严肃。

“收到！”说着便站起了身，往更衣室走去。

很快又再次走了出来，已经换好衣服。一身便服是前几天和miya一起闲逛时买的，还多戴了一顶帽子。

miya知道这是要走了，起身帮他把包拿了过来，顺便帮他把衬衫的领子折好。

reiko受宠若惊，呆呆的看着。

四目相对，miya的眼睛里灿若星辰，嘴角是柔和的微笑。那一刻reiko觉得心里最柔软的地方被触动。想说些什么，可又觉得好像没有那个必要。他什么都懂，一直都是这样，不懂的人只有他自己。

reiko的手握上门把却又突然转身，Miya还没有反应过来，就被大力一拉，整个人跌进了温暖的怀抱。

“你知道的我最怕疼了。”像是在许诺又像是在撒娇，这时候的reiko好像又回到了多年前。帽子被反戴着，有几缕头发调皮的冒了出来，还是那个少年。

你知道的我最舍不得你了。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

C军区医院的公告栏上张贴出第二批赴Y国战地医院的名单，连同嘉奖令一并公示。

reiko好不容易熬到周末，兴冲冲的跑来，没找到人。却看到了贴在外面的两张纸，他站在那儿来来回回看了几十遍，像是被定住了一样。正午的大太阳底下，蒸腾的热气，憋闷的像是胸口压了块大石头，那感觉糟透了。

犹豫徘徊自己与自己拉扯，不知道如何做出选择。别人却已经要走了，根本没有人在原地等你，甚至也不会亲口告诉你什么。reiko觉得自己被抛弃了。他所有的选择中，无论是留下还是离开，都不再与miya有任何关系。好像有些东西突然就消失了。该高兴吗？可只有满腔怒火。

为什么你说离开就离开？这么干脆，你把我当什么？

不到五十坪的单人宿舍，东西己经被整理好了，房子一下子空了很多。miya收拾完行李才发现这个住了快一年多的地方，自己的东西只有小小的一个行李箱而己。剩下的是自己带不走，也不属于自己的。

敲门声响起的时候，miya悠悠起身，丝毫不觉得惊讶。他知道reiko一定会来找他。

还是那双漆黑干净的眼眸，和第一次见到的时候一样。青春的灵气跃动的让人心慌，但此刻miya想他应该是在生气吧。

“你不要去！”强横的语气已经是reiko觉得最克制的方式了，他甚至想把人直接绑架了。但又不想让miya觉得他幼稚。

这样的开场让miya忍不住扬起嘴角，这还是第一次reiko这样和他说话。

“为什么？”miya反问。

“那里很危险，你不知道吗！”reiko看着面前这张平静的甚至还带着几分笑意的脸，莫名觉得自己的怒气竟被削减。或许自己应该好好说话吗？说不定这事还有余地？

“那如果我不让你去某个地方，你会听吗？”miya轻轻的开口。也没有等reiko回答，便进屋里拿下了衣架上的制服外套。

难得的，reiko好像听出了话里有话，但他确信自己还没有告诉过任何人。难道是asa？reiko有些拿不准，迟疑的抬头对上了miya的眼睛，像一汪平静的湖水。明明没有波澜，可reiko却觉得眩晕。

miya穿好了衣服，迟疑了一下把帽子夹在了腋下，不经常戴实在是不习惯。

“我…我可以…”reiko嗫嚅着开口。

“可不可以，这都是你自己的人生，而我只是个过客罢了。既然你如此努力考进了军校，那么一定是有自己想要实现的梦想。没有人逼你穿这身军装，但你穿了，这是你自己的选择。我也一样，现在我有想要去做的事情，这是我的选择。如果真的想选择一件事的时候，任何东西都不可能阻挡。”

一盆冷水兜头浇下，reiko却一时找不到了怒气冲冲找来这里时的理由。

遇到miya让reiko心里燃起一团火，那炽热滚烫的火焰让他在最难过的时候都不觉得寒冷，所以他想留住它。却忘了这不是一个人的事情，自己没有权利，决定别人的去留。

reiko跟在miya身后，也不说话就那么跟着。一白一绿两个身影，穿过军营，miya写外出记录，他也就那么看着。miya没有阻止，他知道reiko也只能跟到这里了。

虽然只是出去聚个餐明天才出发，可reiko那个眼神实在让他有些受不了。

“我明天走，你可以来送我。”miya还是不忍心，明明想好了要狠一点的，可对上那张脸、那双眼睛，他就又舍不得了。

reiko没有点头也没有摇头，就杵在那儿，看着miya然后又默默的移开视线。

miya叹了口气干脆的转身，离开。他觉得是时候了，reiko还年轻，他还不知道自己到底想要的是什么。因为自己近在眼前，他可能会盲目的选择。但自己真的就是他想要的吗？等他三十岁、四十岁的时候，回首往事是被爱情蒙蔽了双眼的傻子。或许也不用三四十岁，再过五六年，他就可能会后悔，miya不想这样。他理应骄傲的走过自己的一生，做他想做的能做的事，实现梦想，那个选择不应该因为任何人的原因而改变方向，即使在他身边的不会是自己。

如果一切按miya计划的一样，平平淡淡的结束两个人成为普通朋友，也可能一切都不一样。但事情没有如他所愿，甚至在安装催化器的同时还安装了一个加速器，让这辆过山车突然开始加速。

当聚会结束，miya回到宿舍时，reiko就站在门口等着。

其实这个时间点reiko早就应该回去了，可他坚持站在这里。不甘心，真的太不甘心了。心里的那团火烧的更旺了，它灼心灼肺，reiko不知道该怎么办。不想就这么回去，reiko觉得自己有很多话还没有说，一切都不明不白的到底算什么事儿。他想要一个答案，想要一个理由，想要一个说法。

miya皱眉，事情已经超出了他的计划范围，而且他闻到了空气中若有若无的酒味。两个人隔着一级台阶，无声的对峙着。

“我想和你谈谈。”reiko的眼睛里蒙着一层雾气，闷闷的声音到还算平静。

miya看着这情况也知道如果不谈完，这个神是送不走了。

“进来说吧。”反正明天就要走了，再见也不知道是什么时候。结束了充满离别伤感的聚会，miya的心已经无比柔软，他也实在狠不下心来把人关在门外。

“我知道自己为什么没有被分到A军区。”reiko无力的坐在沙发上，慢慢的开口。

miya拿出最后一瓶水，放到了reiko跟前，没有说话。

reiko撇了撇嘴又开口“去asa那里，就那么重要吗？”满满的醋味。

如果说miya一开始觉得reiko还清醒，那么现在他可不这么认为了。跟asa有什么关系？这都什么乱七八糟的，就这样还谈？能谈出什么才有鬼了。

“很晚了，我送你回去吧。”miya起身想把reiko扶起来。

都这个时间了他这个样子，就算回去了也免不了挨处分。自己开个单子送他回去，算是最后帮他一把了。

没想到这一扶却触到了被濡湿的衣袖。薄薄的作训服，衣袖内侧开了个大口，像是被什么尖锐的东西挂破。reiko的小臂上一道长长的伤口一直延伸到手掌。虽然知道是皮外伤，血也基本止住了，但miya的心还是刺啦着细细尖尖的痛。

“所有人都比我重要。”reiko委屈的呢喃着。

miya回身去找医药箱。又想起自己收拾东西时把医药箱送人了，剩下的一些药品装在了行李箱里。

看着miya走来走去，没有得到回答的reiko突然暴躁起来，酒精的作用让他力量奇大，拉过miya撞进他怀里时甚至能听到‘咚’的一声。

炙热的呼吸和着淡淡的酒味撒在颈间，灼得miya不自觉地向后仰头。miya有些发懵，他第一次感受到了reiko身上alpha独有的那种危险性。在还没有信息素的作用下，只是熟悉的气息就已经让身体产生了自主反应，miya努力的克制着发软的身体不彻底沉溺。reiko的一只手攀上了miya后颈,轻轻的抚摸着性腺，另一只手从miya衬衣的边缘滑入,沿着脊椎向上轻抚，撩起一片酥麻。这突如其来的一切让miya觉得很不舒服。

顾忌着伤口，miya用了些巧劲才推开reiko。可对于一个alpha来说，这样的行为无疑是在激怒他们。

reiko慢慢的摇了摇头，再次逼近这一次卷携而来的还有浓烈的信息素。捏住miya的下巴，reiko眯着眼睛，“你的实验成功了！是吧？不再需要实验品来标记~所以就要推开我了是吗？”

“你…”miya难以置信的看着眼前的reiko。

其实不止miya，当那话语脱口而出时，reiko也僵住了。发泄的快感过后，该开心还是难过？

空气停滞，就像过山车缓缓的停在了高点。然后突然空气中出现了一丝裂缝，那是另一种信息素，疯狂似一匹饿狼。alpha的信息素甚至都被短暂压制，完全不正常的omega信息素，争先恐后的涌动而上。轨道不堪重负的吱吖作响，事实在替miya做出反驳，不用再苍白的解释什么。

对于没有经历也没什么经验的两个人来说，代价是最后失去控制只剩下作为一个生物的本能。一个以为自己是猎手的猎物，和一个当自己是猎物的猎手。

迅速下落的速度终于让一切都脱出了原有的轨道。

窗外大雨滂沱，窗内是好似没有明天般的缠绵悱恻。血的味道被信息素掩盖，只有温度在流动。又可能是谁的泪水，是谁的汗水，还是什么别的，已经分不清。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

雨还在淅淅沥沥下着，清晨被雾气笼罩得一片模糊。像是有一层结界把C军区包裹在里面。

之前做好的所有准备都没有抵过最后一夜的放纵，这足够让人颓丧的。一夜未眠，miya轻轻起身，有些昏暗的房间里还充斥着融合后的信息素，有点像白茶的味道不算让人讨厌。miya转过头看了看那个还在装睡的人，觉得好气又好笑。昨天晚上那么强势的过来质问他，今天又在这装睡，是酒壮了熊人胆吗？

说实在的标记其实并不怪这个熊孩子，走到今天这一步miya也早有准备。真正让他生气的是他竟然拿试剂的事当把柄气势汹汹地来质问他。如果第一次就像昨天那样失控，那他不就省去了麻烦？明明知道留不住，却还是卑微地想抓住一丝可能去赌一把。如果换个人、换副身体也许可以吧……

时钟嚓嚓地响着，好像过了很久又好像还是昨天。也许这一切从一开始就是错的。错的时间，错的地点，错的人。

把刚开好的证明和文件袋留在茶几上。miya又整理一遍着装，然后重新回到卧室门口，再仔细看看他。趁他还在装睡，把那张脸再细细用眼睛来描摹一遍。年轻到有点稚嫩的脸庞，以后会更帅气的吧。然后又会遇到怎样一个人……

是该让一切回归正轨了。

“标记，我会处理掉的。”那些希望、那些幻想本就不应该存在。

miya转身，没来由的觉得痛，连呼吸都痛。知道是一回事可真的说出来又是另一回事。

“可不可以不去！”。回应他的是瓮瓮的嗓音，里面带着满满的乞求。躺着的人还是没有动，但他的声音在安静的空间里已经足够可以让人听到。

这句话像是一双无形的手，伸过来拉扯着他，有那么一瞬间miya真的在想不走了。虽然他们还没有那么了解对方，虽然可能以后彼此都会后悔，虽然因为这具身体可能最后还是会被分开。但哪怕再多一点点时间，能留在他身边也好。但……那该死的几分清明又告诉他不可以，在彼此还没有完全走进对方的生活之前，最应该为对方做的就是离开。那些美好的希望幻想最终只会拖垮这个朝气蓬勃的年轻人。他还没有能力和力量去抵抗这个世界，而自己也还没有足够的实力和资本站在他身边。

miya脑海里浮现出reiko的那双眼睛，清澈的能看到自己的倒影。就像昨晚一样，他看着那双眼睛选择放弃抵抗，那时候他想就这样吧，也好。他害怕那双眼睛最后失去它的神采，原谅他的不够勇敢。

“就这样吧。”他总有一天会懂得。

门开了又关，将那轻声的“对不起”隔绝在了门外。

为那密密麻麻载满了心意却没有被批准的关系申请；为那年轻傲气却低声下气的请求；为那可能再也遇不到的珍贵。

天气闷热大雾弥漫，空气都变得稀薄起来。miya拖着有些沉重的行李箱慢慢走着，细小的雨丝浸湿了他的衣服，明明熟悉的小路也开始变得陌生。世界好似沉入了一潭温水，要将人活活溺毙。明明才刚刚进入九月可miya觉得冷如难熬的寒冬，全身发麻。

那一天reiko因为夜不归宿被罚，他不记得到底跑了多久。只是克制不住的去想那间小屋，可真干净啊！空空的小茶几上不再有书，也没有他专属的玻璃杯，空气中那一点点味道熟悉又陌生，他想留住但很快连它也消散而去了。如果来一场瓢泼大雨，那种可以把这世界都洗的干干净净大雨，是不是就可以当做一切都没有发生过？

文件袋里自己写下的几千字关系报告申请书与那些烂俗的开价筹码放在一起羞辱着他。文件袋外那个人亲笔签名的留院观察证明，还在为他的夜不归宿作辩护。积蓄了一腔的怒火找不到出路。逼迫着他去承认，那些自己都给不了的东西最终变成了别人轻易分开他们的武器。自己从来没有问过，甚至也从来没有想过，miya想要什么、到底喜不喜欢和自己在一起。他还是辜负了那个温柔待他的人，甚至在这混乱的一夜用匪夷所思的方式伤害了他。

Y国的形式发展的很快，asa刚到的时候双方还在试探，转眼就己经炮火纷飞。战争就在眼前说不害怕，肯定是假的。所以知道导师要来消息asa懵了，一点点开心和更多的担心混在一起，让asa坐立不安觉得自己快要人格分裂了。

从温带到热带，跨出机舱门的瞬间，miya就感受到了这天气的威力，热浪滚滚而来却没有一丝风的痕迹。烈日下，满眼的黄土让miya想起了C军区的演习场。站在运输车旁的asa冲着他挥手，才时隔两个多月miya差点没有认出。

asa走上前冲着医疗队领队敬了一个标准的军礼。

“陆军驻Y国战区医疗队，朝美绚。”

miya愣了一下，笑着回礼“赴Y国第四批医疗队， 共十二人前来报到。”之后又压低声音打趣着说“别来无恙啊～”

asa有些不好意思，擦了一把额上的汗，接过了miya手上的行李：“大家上车啊，我们边走边说！”

一路上asa介绍着战区医院现在的情况，还有车行经过的那些区域——哪里是交战区，哪里是安全区……

战火和硝烟将天空染成了暗沉昏黄的颜色，恍惚间这里好像是另一个世界。被炮火的洗礼过的城市，已经面目全非。剩下的只有露在外面被折断的钢筋水泥，和焦黑的墙面。满地皆是破碎的瓦砾，有的地方还沾染着干涸的血迹......一路上都能听见炮火声，时近时远。莫名的恐惧感正在慢慢爬上每个人的心间。

miya觉得asa好像突然成熟了许多，而asa却在兴奋过后震惊的发现miya的信息素变了。不好意思直接问出口，asa只能憋着等安排好了一切再给某个突然开窍了的人打电话。但这个电话一直没有打通。

Y国的局势发展出乎意料，战线从时间和空间上都不断被拉长。医疗队也被分成了几组，可这样也让本就不足的人手变得更加紧张起来。没有人再有闲暇去思考其他，甚至miya被调走的消息asa都是在miya已经坐上飞机时才知道。

miya被调动没多久，Y国的战势突然开始转向，听说是出动了特殊部队。asa隐隐觉得应该是reiko去的那个地方，但也没有多想。忙碌的工作已经让他有些麻木了。在安全区里asa算是个战斗力，毕竟是从军校出来的。通常像接物资这样的任务都会交给他，加上同行的四名安全员，这样的配置在安全区里应该不会出什么问题的。但在这个地方没有什么不可能，上一秒的安全区下一秒就变成了交战区。

车子在路上走着，震耳欲聋的爆炸声突然在耳边响起。玻璃应声而碎，气浪连车带人一起推翻过去。asa被甩了出来，身上不停地被掉落下的沙土和漆块砸中。

这是一次汽车炸弹袭击，枪响和混乱的呼喊声击碎了这片安全区。asa挣扎着爬起来，已经分不清身上那里更痛一点——都痛的要命。耳朵里嗡嗡作响，大脑一片空白，想跑又不知道该往那里跑。第一次这么真实地面对荷枪实弹的战场，asa感觉整个人被定在了那里，四肢僵硬，后脊冰凉。

好不容易挪到已经翻了个底朝天的车边，里面只剩下两个人而担当司机的安全员已经没有气息了。好不容易把另一个人拖出来，却发现自己背不动他。asa有些绝望的抬头想去寻找其他人来，然后他清楚地看到一颗子弹嵌入了离他最近的墙壁上。

枪声和脚步正在渐渐逼近，asa却愣在了原地。等回过神来asa身前已经站着那个犹如天降的大兵了。他用墙作掩体观察了一下之后，又冲了出去，只留两个字“等着。”

但那声音却熟悉的让asa反应了几秒钟才敢相信，那个脸都看不清的兵就是reiko啊！


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

眼前是熟悉的景象，空气中战地医院那股特有的味道附着尘土四散飘荡。asa呆呆的坐在地上，盯着眼前不远处几辆相同型号的皮卡车。手臂上丝丝拉拉的疼让asa有些心烦，摸了摸刚刚缠好的绷带，触感真实的有些残忍。眼前的风平浪静和脑海里不断回放的画面交错，轻微的脑震荡让asa觉得天旋地转，有些想吐。  
是幸运吗？还活着。  
reiko从小队新搭的临时帐篷里出来，找了大半个营地才发现呆坐营区外的asa。  
朝那边走过去，靠近了才发现asa的脸色实在说不上好。而且自己已经走到跟前了还没有反应，眼睛眨都不眨一下。  
reiko伸手在asa眼前晃了晃“还好吗？”  
asa缓缓的抬起头看了他一眼，没有说话。  
reiko叹了口气，蹲下了身。  
太阳在一点点落下，两个人动也不动就那么看着，有些东西更适合消化在黑暗中。

Reiko知道那是什么感觉。惊吓，痛苦，愤恨，掺杂着血的铁腥气和死亡追上来的脚步，逃不开又躲不掉。融化在黑暗之中，然后又在无数个黑暗中重现。会过去的只是时间问题，都会好的但会留个疤。

晚风吹拂过身体开始带着些许的凉意，今天的太阳已经彻底离开。reiko起身把asa从地上拉了起来，还贴心的替他拍了拍衣服上的土。  
asa其实已经好多了，可reiko这突然有点老妈子的行为莫名有点戳到了他，以前他可不是这样的人。忍不住转过头去看那张带着冷峻刚毅线条的侧脸，老友重逢说实在的asa感觉更多的其实是陌生。reiko身上散发着的安全感包裹着自己，那种温柔的力量像是以前又不完全是。有什么东西已经悄悄变了，在那危险瞬间asa望向reiko深黑的眼仁，那里无波无澜如机械一般散发着冷酷！那是他也不再是他。

——————————————————————————

miya下班去了趟超市，随便买了些东西回来。最近又开始忙了起来，通常下班也已经很晚了。想着家里大部分时候冷冷清清也只有他一个人，索性为了省事就住在了医院里。算一算他已经快一个多月没有回过家了。其实很多时候他自己也不是很确定现在到底算是一种什么样的情况，除了那不到一个月的时间外，这个家里好像只有他一个人。但如果真的是一个人的话也就没什么问题了，反正一直都是这样也习惯了。可偏偏现在偶然会有个人突然出现，像幽灵一样。或是在你睡的正香时上下其手，又或是某天下了夜班已经有人帮你暖好了床，再或是某个早晨餐桌上做好的美味早餐……但都是瞬间像被剪辑过的片段。一觉醒来那人就像从来没有来过般消失不见，惊喜或惊吓都像是一场梦，虚幻缥缈又那带着真实的触感。说开心，也勉强算是有一点点吧，但时间长了心里就开始冒起股莫名的邪火。是见不得人？还是见不得太阳？以为开了荤结果天天在吃素，以为有人陪结果却还是“一个人”，已经被标记了这么多年却还是信息登记的单身，miya怀疑这是某个小朋友存心“报复”。

转眼已经快要入秋了，本来早已经弄好了关系变更报告书，想找个时间和reiko说一下，可总也找不到合适的时机，鼓起的勇气在逐渐被时间消磨。Miya开始越来越多的反省，当初的reiko也是这样吗？

电梯打开，miya意外的看到玄关处整齐的摆放了一双不属于自己的鞋。客厅的灯开着，却没有人，沙发上扔着一件军装外套。Miya把买回来的东西放好，轻手轻脚的走进卧室。果然reiko趴在床上睡的正香，微微的响动让床上的人动了动。刚刚洗完澡，头发还湿着，被子也只盖了一半。裸露的皮肤上除了那些常规的青青紫紫还多了几处擦伤。Miya叹了口气转身从浴室拿了块毛巾回来。坐到床边时miya就知道reiko一定已经醒了，手上轻轻的帮reiko擦起了头发。  
“你回来了～”软软的声音低沉沙哑透着疲惫和脆弱，睡眼惺忪的人拽住了他的衣袖。Miya顺着力道摸了摸reiko的脸，然后看到了reiko额头上缓缓往外冒血的伤口，枕巾上已经沾了一小块。拉开床头柜的抽屉从里面拿出医药箱，“不疼吗？”miya拿着消毒棉轻轻一擦。  
“嘶~没事儿~”reiko这才翻过身。有些暗的黄色床头灯下miya终于有了些实感，这个眼圈下都带着淡淡黑色，眨眼都变得缓慢却还是盯着自己不放的人，是他爱着的人、是他想念的人。  
把浸了药的纱布片轻轻贴敷在伤口，miya揉了揉reiko半干的头发。起身想先去把东西收拾好，却再次被拉住了衣袖。miya看着小朋友无辜的大眼睛和他紧拽着自己的手，轻笑原来想念的人不止他一个啊！

慢到极致的缠绵，肌肤相亲，探索更深、更靠近心脏。恍惚间会觉得是融合在了一起，世界很安静，只有彼此的呼吸喘息。我怀抱着你，你也环抱着我。

Asa是在那场战争结束之后很久才知道reiko和自己导师的事情。很久是多久呢？大概是如果他没有赶去异国的医院探望差点没了命的某人，那么就会被蒙在鼓里一直等到谜底被尴尬揭开。标记是真的，关系是假的？

Asa震惊的立在床边，和输液架比还要更直一点。他觉得眼前这个人根本不是reiko，或许他更愿意相信是炸弹把reiko脑子炸傻了，但是并没有。  
Reiko淡淡的说出“他说会把标记去掉”的样子像是在描述一件很平常的事情。Asa在那时才突然想起，是啊！眼前的人可是个alpha！标记个人根本不算什么大事，是自己大惊小怪了！S级alpha啊！那么多人上赶着想让他干！一个A级omega算什么？  
但asa还是想破口大骂，当然他也真的这么做了“混蛋！reiko你就是个混蛋！是老子瞎了眼，个什么玩意儿！”

如果不是这场不欢而散，也许reiko就会见到他心心念念的人，但很多事情没有也许。

就像最后被刻意遗忘在储物柜里的电话号码，等你终于想通时它还能让你找到想要找到的人吗？如果找不到要放弃吗？


	15. Chapter 15

————————（过去时间线）————————

reiko一直是个优等生，就算是在A军A大队这样的地方。所以即使已经见识过生命在眼前消逝reiko还是会抱存着那么一丝丝的侥幸。他还有爷爷要照顾、还有梦想没完成、还有喜欢的人……只要自己小心一点应该不会……可现实总是那么不讲情面，像个闹钟一样提醒他，别做梦了！

从醒过来的那一天开始，死亡这个课题就一直悬在头顶阴魂不散，其实它已经存在了很久只是现在他才清清楚楚的看到它。无数次回忆自己是怎么突然躺在了冰冷的土地上，伴随着记忆中炸裂的疼痛。甚至在梦里他无数次故地重游，想尽了各种办法却还是改变不了任何东西。Reiko真正的感觉到了害怕，当死亡真的来跟你擦肩而过，那是没有任何预告的一瞬间。或许自己应该做出选择，如果还要继续这样的生活那么自己就不应该再去招惹任何人……

腿痛到麻木的时候reiko偷偷的确认了好几遍它到底还在不在。白天还是黑夜，清醒着还是在梦中，他们的界线都很模糊。Reiko觉得自己的魂已经飘走了。Asa来的时候reiko有点害怕，其实他都不知道自己还能不能站起来，他怕asa是来接自己回去的。至于自己说的那些，是他这段时间得出的最好结果。Asa骂他，他觉得骂的好。可谁知道他有多舍不得吗？

Miya是从asa那里知道reiko受伤的，可好巧不巧自己在D国研修根本走不开身。就托asa去看看reiko，结果打来电话说了一堆有的没的。再打过去还是东拉西扯最后像是说气话一样来了一句“人家精神的很呢！用不着你操心。”miya虽然有些疑惑，但又觉得asa与reiko那么多年的朋友，应该真的没什么事吧。

就这样等到miya从同事的医学案例汇报中看到那个病例，开完了相关研讨会，归入创伤专题研究，最后终于拿到reiko本人的病历时。事情已经过去快一年多了，reiko已经归队继续他轰轰烈烈的驻军生活了。而放在储物柜里的电话号码自那之后开始被越来越多的东西掩埋。

为什么会被突然调入总院，miya一开始并没有想。当自己的研究项目在院里成立了专门的研究中心时miya才明白过来。虽然他并没有帮那个中年人去说服reiko，甚至reiko最后还是去了那个地方，但那两份文件还是如约生效了。

突然空降到总院的核心，刚开始Miya根本没有被同僚们放在眼里，就算他是少数真正有过战地工作经历的军医。可随着miya成为专题研究中心负责人，他的背景身份开始被不断的揣测议论。大多数人怀着恶意，觉得miya一定是某高位的玩物。标记是人们联想的源头，即使人言可畏miya也从来没有想过把标记去掉。他已经习惯了，况且这个标记真的帮了他不少忙。因为这个标记他可以得到院方许多与alpha或beta相同的待遇，而且因为某人的S级标记很少有人可以骚扰到他。还有他自己的那些药品，虽然身为Omega但他已经可以完全避开发情期。他不愿意多解释，也不想让自己胡思乱想些什么，反正只要把自己埋进工作里就好了。升迁与不断发表的研究成果，让那些声音渐渐不再刺耳。虽然不可能没有，但miya已经根本不会去在乎那些。工作顺利，加班虽然辛苦但不加班又能去干什么呢？以前发呆的时候想的都是医学案例而现在取而代之的是越来越多的想起那个已经被猜的神乎其神的人。

想起那个冬天等在医院门口，冻的直跺脚可一看见他就笑开了花的傻小子；想起那个春天夜训结束还跑来陪他值夜班的小朋友；想起那个夏天满头大汗来给他送西瓜登堂入室的机灵鬼；想起那个秋天演习结束跑来送他不知从哪里摘得野果子顺便炫耀一番的臭屁精……

在总院来来往往的人群里，除了军人也有普通人，但miya习惯性的会仔细看每一个军人的脸，既想遇到又不想在这里遇到，从每个人身上找他的影子可又不敢想如果真的见到他的那一天。

然后就是在被这样的矛盾与纠结围困中，在自己的“地盘”。隔着五年的时光，很长又好像只是转眼的时光。那个少年再一次闯进了自己的世界。

Reiko曾努力的说服自己，不去想、不去见。就像过去的这些年一样。

可总有些事只会跟着你心里的声音走。有战友牺牲是时不时就会发生的事，但这次却不一样了。告别式的前一晚，按A大队惯例大家一起去喝酒。不知道是谁突然提起了牺牲战友的另一半，本来他们早就准备好了要完婚，结果因为任务一拖再拖。买好的房子按照两个人的习惯装修，却只能等来一个主人去把它卖掉。只是想一想Reiko扑腾了好几天的心就凉了半截，仰起头一口气把易拉罐里剩下的酒喝完。叹了口气reiko觉得自己还是哪凉快哪呆着去吧。

普通人结婚领个本本就行，他们却要打报告。打完报告还不算完，知情同意书递到你另一半手里，签完了再来找领导批准。这一套下来俩月就过去了，是不是情比金坚与签不签知情同意书没什么关系。因为真有人会放弃，毕竟伤亡率摆在那里，天天胆战心惊的生活，你想要吗？

刚入队一年的新人喝多了开始讲述自己的情史，coto和seo来晚了正好赶上那小子讲到伤心的分手段落。Coto看见reiko一个人坐在角落，提了瓶红酒就过去了。

“怎么？你也要哭一场吗？”coto坐到reiko身边，拿着军刀翘瓶塞。

“…………”

“想什么呢？”coto见人不理他，正经起来。

“我在想，怎么能算到自己的死期。”

“呵！……”

沉默了一下，coto把倒了红酒杯子推给了reiko。

“活着不好吗？天天想着死了怎么办，那万一你没死呢？不就亏了？”coto说完笑了笑，提着酒瓶又去找其他人。

Reiko却呆住了。周围的声音渐渐远去，他开始能清楚的听见自己越来越快的心跳。自私也好，不顾后果也好。既然还活着，活一天算一天。不管他喜不喜欢，都要去告诉他，堂堂正正的站在他面前告诉他。这样就算最坏的那一天到来，自己也能好好的闭上眼了。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

————————(现在时间线)—————

军用机场上停了几架刚刚降落的运载机，几辆叉车来来回回的往下搬东西。运载机上走下来一群面容疲惫的军人，他们的袖标上都印着鲜红的十字。驻军医疗队的轮换三年一次，这是上一个三年的结束也是新一个三年的开始。

早就等在一边穿着高级别战备迷彩的人逆着医疗队的人潮，迎向了他们当中的一个。

asa无精打采的低头走路，被来人一撞差点摔到。asa已经被时差折磨的没心情多说什么了，况且本来也是自己在走神没看路，所以现在他只想着赶紧道个歉回家睡觉。

还没等asa张口道歉，对方就开了口 “怎么不认识了？”调侃的意味满满。

Asa抬头一看，这不是他那个人渣兄弟么。Asa马上就来了精神，不跟这丫的大战三百回合，怎么对的起这找上门来“挨打”的人。

“你丫的玩谁呢！走路不看路啊！之前不是摆了一副始乱终弃的人渣样吗！亏的我还下定决心要帮你孤独终老！怎么?又舍不得了？当初是谁说标记是可以去掉的，人家怎么样跟你没有关系；是谁躺床上可怜兮兮的一副要死了的样……”asa滔滔不绝的吐槽着，reiko讨好的笑了笑把asa手里的提包接了过来。

“不过你小子挺及时的啊，在我回来跟你彻底绝交之前总算办了点人事。”asa白了reiko一眼结束了吐槽。

“你这~人在千里之外，消息还挺灵通的嘛。”reiko默默的想找回点面子来。

“废话！指望从你嘴里知道，你们孩子都出生了吧！再说你身边那么多大嘴巴，知道点你的破事儿那不就动动指头的功夫。”asa有些小得意，心情也好了起来。

Reiko看着asa那得意的小模样，想笑又憋了回去。还是让他多得意一会儿吧~

闹腾到半夜，reiko和coto一起把asa扔回了家。躺在床上喝醉酒还喋喋不休，唠叨他们的asa，coto一边应付着一边示意reiko赶紧回家，这里有他好。

Reiko靠在门框上无奈的笑了笑，这种时候确实只有coto能搞定一切。抬手伸了俩手指敬礼致意，其实应该说coto是那种可以搞定所有事情的人。

打开家门，里面透出朦胧的暖光。Reiko脱掉外衣向散发着光芒的卧室走去。

卧室里Miya带着一副眼镜靠坐在床头看着书，旁边的小床桌上还放着没关掉的电脑。看见reiko出现在卧室门口，miya抬头冲他笑了笑，然后起身把早已放在一边的睡衣拿起递给了他。

“累了吧！快去洗澡吧。”语气里是温柔，没有一丝责怪。

Reiko的觉得心里暖暖的涨涨的，伸手把miya拉进了怀里。把下巴抵在miya柔软的肩窝，空气中满是熟悉的气息。说不感动是假的，但此时更想把怀里的人融进自己的身体里。

“要不要……一起?”虽然是问句但reiko已经用行动证明那只是个陈述句。

打开的花洒将两人包入温暖的水流中，透明的水滴顺着reiko的鼻梁流下。Miya环着reiko的脖颈，淡淡的笑意挂在嘴角。Reiko觉得那笑勾的自己抓心挠肝的难受，直想把这人一口吞下去才好。狠狠的夺取那带着笑意的唇，揉碎吃到肚子里去。

Miya被reiko压在墙上，滚烫的鼻息顺着水流滴落在他脸上。信息素融在潮湿的空气里，miya把自己的重量逐渐交给了面前这个强壮的alpha。

虽说reiko一直是个温柔的人，即使是在这种时候依旧可以克制自己暴虐的天性，但身为alpha他还是无法掩饰自己的霸道。

Reiko扣紧了miya的腰猛的使劲把miya托了起来。这个姿势让两个人的身体顺着地心引力自然而然的结合在了一起。

“呵~”轻轻的呼气洒在reiko耳边，让reiko浑身一震。浴室里的alpha信息素顿时暴涨，温热的水还在源源不断的哗哗流下，可比起两个体温不断升高的人这水只能让他们感到凉爽。Reiko故意的总是在他肌肉紧绷的时候放缓节奏，放在腰上那双手也总是故意在关键时刻揉开紧张的筋肉，所以看似近在眼前的高地却总是到达不了。Reiko想让这融合更久一点，他爱死了miya濒临高潮的样子。

可Miya实在忍受不住这样的折磨却又无法开口，莫名其妙的一丝委屈涌上心头。Reiko听到那小声的啜泣时楞了一秒，因为miya从未在他面前哭过，但他好像忘了是人都会有脆弱的时候。Miya的眼圈红红的，reiko只是看了一眼，心就软成了一滩水。

关掉花洒，从一旁的架子上扯下一条浴巾裹住软软的趴在自己肩头的miya。爱总是那么不讲道理呢?说不出什么理由，但这个人让他爱进了骨子里。

Reiko将miya抱回卧室然后再次把miya压在了床上。敏感的身体只是亲吻就可以激起一片涟漪，暧昧的气息声弥漫。Reiko侧躺着从背后环抱着miya，手掌贴在他的小腹上。自己可以感受到带给爱人的力度、深度，那种奇妙的感觉好像两个人真的成为了一体。Reiko细细的亲吻着miya的腺体，那个脆弱的地方只有他可以触碰，还有……

“miya，别紧张。”reiko握着小miya的手被紧紧捉住。从未被他人抚慰的无用器官被环握，陌生的情动让miya颤抖。在Omega的教育中那里一直是一片禁地，但如果是reiko的话呢？

Miya渐渐松开了手，无声的默许让这场前后夹击的侵略者兴奋不已。身体的每一寸都在叫嚣着，再加上那人断断续续隐忍的轻呼，reiko觉得快要克制不住自己。

“嗯……啊——”不一样的快感，让人无措的欲望将miya彻底淹没。Reiko也没能幸免，他紧抱着怀中人，享受着这场酣畅淋漓后的余韵。

相比火热与那些太过露骨的言语，他们的爱更像一场细雨。

生活还是那样平淡，早上两个人一起吃早餐，reiko送miya去上班然后自己去军区，只要部队里没事，晚上reiko便会准时出现在医院门口，当然偶尔也会让他等很久。Miya减少了自己值夜班的次数，但还是避免不了加班。Reiko就静静的等在车里，他很享受等待miya的这段时间，因为miya总是这样“等”着他。两个人的工作都很特殊的，所以好像更能理解对方。可理解是一回事，当电话铃声响起时还是会有那么一点点失落。Miya的响了可能意味着觉睡不成了、约会泡汤了……reiko的响了则可能意味着两个人要有那么一天、一周、一个月见不到了。Miya闲暇的时候会把reiko的军装熨好挂在更衣室里自己的那套旁边。每天出门可以看见，回来也可以看见。Reiko出差走的时候会把那套穿走，miya就在把留在家的那套洗好、熨好再挂在同样的地方。

过去这些年好像也没什么变化，只是两件军装的肩膀上有一件多了两颗星星闪闪发光。


End file.
